Masks that reveal the truth
by LoveReadingMoreThanWriting
Summary: When Chat Noir runs into an upset Ladybug due to her civilian life, he offers her to use the mask as a getaway from her day to day life – like him. He has no idea what he just unleashed.
1. Adrien's bad day

Summery: When Chat Noir runs into an upset Ladybug due to her civil life, he offers her to use the mask as a getaway from her day to day life – like him. He has no idea what he just unleashed.

Timeline - after Onichan

I own nothing but my imaginary.

* * *

Adrien was tired, but mentally tired, not just physically. It was the end of a very long day, and his mind was buzzing from all he went through. That day started way too early when he woke up at 5 am in the morning for a photo shoot. A very embarrassing sea swims photo shoot he had to take in the middle of March.

Why making a sea swim photo shoot in such a cold weather?! Well, he knew why – they needed the catalog ready before swimming season, but that didn't make him feel better about wearing almost nothing in this freezing weather, while having to look like he is having the time of his life in the pool. It was hard, freezing and annoying. The fact he was also extremely tired, due to having to fight an Akuma during the night before did nothing to improve his mood. However, he was a professional, so he got there on time and did what he needed to do.

He was so happy when they let him go to school on time. Finally, he was going to see his friends. Or at least that's what he hoped, instead he had to deal with Chloe and Lila barely letting him breath. By the time he reached his place and turned to Nino the bell rang and he wasn't even able to say good morning to Nino, Alya or Marinette. Not a good start for the day.

Lessons were about materials he already knew – so it was boring and it was hard for him to keep himself awake and attended during the classes. So when it was finally lunch break, he was ready to lay down and stay in his seat till the break will be over. The last thing he wanted was more drama.

Yet, it seems Lila had other ideas. Once everyone got up to leave the class Lila done a full show of falling down the stairs once she reaches Marinette's location. It was an obvious show. Marinette didn't even get near her, and Lila wasn't hurt, but she immediately blamed Marinette for making her fall and endangering her wellbeing.

Adrien knew it was a lie, and he didn't want Marinette to be blamed for nothing. She was a sweet girl and an amazing friend, but he was so tired, and he knew that if he will confront Lila she will be Akumatized, again. He really didn't have the power to fight another Akuma. He was torn about how to react. This is why when Alya turned to Marinette laughing about how clumsy she was and asking her to be more careful next time, he felt relief.

He knew that wasn't the truth, but he also knew that all the people in the class will believe it and won't have hard feelings toward Marinette because of this excuse. Therefore, despite the hurt look on Marinette face, that people seems to believe Lila, and that Adrien didn't correct them despite knowing better – Adrien was relocated to interfere. Marinette was a positive person. She is hurt, true, but she will get over it and won't be Akumatized, unlike Lila. And he couldn't deal with another Akuma right now. He needed to rest. So he sat there quietly.

Marinette was obviously hurt. She gave Alya a pointed look, and it was visual that she was holding herself hard not to comment on the matter. Then she swift her look at him, and he could see the unasked question in that look, and some unshed tears. Next thing he knew she ran out of the classroom. Adrien felt terrible.

Adrien went after her; he caught her right outside the girl bathroom. He immediately apologized and tried to explain his logic to her – that he is afraid Lila will be hurt and Akumatized. Somehow it didn't seem to reassure Marinette. She just growled at him. Turned her back to him and went into the girl bathroom. He wondered if he should wait out for her, but decided against it.

Ten minutes later he heard the screams. It was an Akuma of course. For a short while he was terrified he was wrong, and he just got Marinette Akumatized. Yet, thankfully that wasn't the case. It was another one of Chloe's victims. Chloe has been much better lately, but she still had a long way ahead of her if she really wanted to improve her behavior.

It was an easy Akuma, and it was lucky since it seems Ladybug wasn't very focus today. However, they used their powers in the beginning of the fight, so he didn't have time to stay and try to understand what is the matter. He took a mental note to check on her next time they meet. Her and Marinette. He must make sure they both OK.

Well, it will be easier with Marinette, right? Wrong. By the time the battle was over classes started again, and he needed to come back to the lesson. Once the day was over Marinette run home before he could even acknowledge her presence behind him. Not that he could do much more than that considering his bodyguard was waiting outside to catch him and take him to his after school activities. And now after fencing, piano lesson and finishing his homework – he could finally collapse to his seat and enjoy some peace and quiet.

Only his mind kept going back to the hurt expression on Marinette's face when he tried to talk to her, and he felt uneasy about his behavior. Was he that selfish to sacrifice his friend's wellbeing just to have a few quiet hours? He didn't like the answer that arises from his behavior today, or from the quiet stares he got from Plagg the entire day.

Adrien turn to Plagg "Go ahead, let's hear it." "I think you know it yourself so no need for me to waste my voice over it. Why won't you give me some cheese, and then go outside to clear your head and decide your priorities in life and how are you going to handle the situation tomorrow?"

Adrien found this to actually be a helpful advice, and so he followed it. Once transformed he jumped from roof top to roof top feeling the air blown through his hair and the sensation of the fast movement of his body. It was a freeing sensation that helped him feel much better about himself. It helped him clear his head, not that he knew how to handle Marinette's hurt feeling yet, but it was a step in the right direction. This is also the reason why he found his lady.

* * *

**Several notes:**

**1\. English isn't my main language so sorry for the many mistakes I probably did and will do.**

**2\. This is my first fanfic. I will be happy to hear if you think my writing it good enough.**

**3\. I don't have a lot of time to write, so I can't promise regular updates. However, this should be a relatively short story, and I will do my best to finish it quickly.**

**4\. I would love to know what you think about the story.**


	2. Chat's Advice

She sat on a roof with a nice view of the Eiffel Tower. Watching it from afar. She sat there quietly with her legs folded under her. She was practically hugging herself and obviously disturbed. He hated seeing her like that. She was such a positive person most of the time, that it made him wonder what kind of a disaster had to happen to make his lady so disturbed.

He had to do something to cheer her up. With one swift of his baton, he moved himself to the roof and sat next to her. "Good evening m'lady" he greeted her.

Yet, instead of a verbal teasing answer as he expected, she just turned to him, hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder. That was a very alarming behavior. Not that he was complaining. Don't get him wrong. She was more that welcome to hug him and hold on to him for as much as she wanted. However, it was so uncharacteristic that he felt the sudden urge to make sure that the girl next to him was indeed his partner.

He held her in her forearms and pushed her a little away from him. Not very far, just enough to see her face. The sight was startling. Her face was full of hurt, and it was obvious that she was crying for quite some time now. He could feel his heart shattering just from the view. He wanted to cataclysm the person that was making his lady suffer so much. At this moment he was happy he didn't know her civilian self, since there was not a single thing in the world that would have prevented him from going after the people that were responsible to her pain.

He brought her back to him. Attaching her to his body, leaving no space for the pain to get between them. He held her with his left hand and petted her hair with his right. "What is wrong Bugaboo? And who do I need to use cataclysm on for you?" He wasn't joking, he was deadly serious, and he was certain she can understand it from his tone.

Yet, she had started laughing as if he just told the funniest joke ever. He suspected she needed the laugh. Chat has been half baited to try some puns just to make her laugh again, he really like that sounds. However, he was wise enough to hold back. His lady didn't find his puns funny and now wasn't the time to test her patience. He waited for her to calm down before he tried to understand the source of her pain again.

"What is wrong m'lady?" He asked in a concerned voice. "It's just..." she inhaled "I don't even know how to explain" she started and stopped to breathe again, considering her words. "Have you ever felt like you are in a completely wrong situation and everyone are blind to it?"

She took her head away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes; his hands fell from her hair and back to her forearms "Do you ever feel that you want to scream at everyone, but knew nothing good would come out of it, so you just sit there swallowing your works and feel like you are about to explode?" He laughed at that. A sad and hallow laugh. It sounded so very familiar. "Welcome to my day to day life Bugaboo" he answered eventually with a bittersweet smile.

It was evident that Ladybug was shocked from his answer. She didn't expect it and was taken aback by it. "In my civilian life I am highly monitored." Chat continued. "There are rules and behaviors I am expected to follow at all times, while there are many other things normal kids get to do and I am forbidden from." He moved his head away from her toward the view of the Eiffel Tower, not wanting to see the pity look in her eyes. "So yes, I know how it feels to want to scream, but having to swallow your words to the level you want to explode."

Ladybug stared at him and studied him for a while before asking "So how do you deal with it?" She sighed heavily. "I got so angry today I almost got Akumatized. My Kwami had helped me relax in the last moment before the Akuma got me." He looked back at her immediately. The look in her eyes seems distance all of a sudden as if she was reliving the moment. He was terrified to hear her confession. This can't happen. He can't lose her to an Akuma. All Paris will be lost without her. He would be lost without her. He could feel his heart beat faster.

He looked into her sapphire eyes. "I use Chat Noir as my getaway." He explained. "I don't normally behave like that - puns, flirting and show off - in my civilian life." He gave a little smile at that. "I am expected to be on best behavior as a civilian. So as Chat I allow myself to go crazy and do what I feel like at the moment, knowing I won't have to pay the price my civilian side will pay for such behavior."

He moved his head to the side, giving her his signature smirk, teasing her a bit. "You didn't think I know enough puns to keep spitting them up in such rhythm all the time did you?" "With your terrible sense of humor, I am actually relieved to hear that kitty," she smiled looking away from him and back toward the Eiffel Tower. It was a sad half smile, but still a smile. Therefore, it was a victory in his book.

"Maybe you should try it too?" Chat offered. "Try what?" Ladybug seemed confused, she looked back at him. "Well, you said you have a lot you want to tell people as your civilian self but can't". Another smirk made his way into his face. "Maybe Ladybug can share a piece of her mind with them instead?"

He moved his head to the side and looked at her while she considered his offer. "Don't make it too obvious of course, after all, we wouldn't want to jeopardize your identity." She rolled her eyes at that comment – another victory in his book! "However, a general rant or remark about something that Ladybug might be aware of can go a long way in making them rethink their behavior. Not to mention the sense of freedom, you will receive from finally telling a piece of your mind."

See seemed introspective for a few minutes. "OK kitty, I will think about it. Thanks for the advice." Another sad smile made his way slowly to her face. She dropped his hands from hers and stood up. "I am very sorry to hear your civilian life are so hard, I wish I could help you too," "Don't be sad m'lady." He stood up too. "I am used to it by now. And beside you do help, a lot actually. You let me be myself. What more can I ask for?" He raised his hands in question movement.

She moved next to him, kissed his cheek and then move away from him. "Now we better go back home. It is a school day tomorrow, and it is getting late." She said. He watched her as she said her goodbye and launched herself using her yo-yo to what he assumed was the general direction of her house. It felt good to know he helped Ladybug with her problem. A glance at the clock on the nearest building confirmed it was indeed very late and he should go back.

Only when he was in bed, detransformed and half asleep, it accrued to him, he still had no idea what to do with Marinette tomorrow. Yet, he had drifted to sleep before he could come up with a solution.


	3. Heating Up the Grill

Adrien woke up in the morning knowing exactly how to handle Marinette. It was actually quite easy. After all, she was Marinette. The sweetest, most forgiveness person he knows (yes, even more forgiveness than Ladybug).

She won't stay mad at him for long. She probably already forgave him, but just in case he will wait for her in the morning and will talk to her privately before school start. They will talk, she will get all blushed and saturate a bit in a cute way. He might even put a hand on her shoulder to assure her they are still close. Maybe they will eat lunch together? Yes, that was a good idea he thought while getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

Plagg wasn't that impressed. He stared at him from near the TV. "You messed up big this time; it won't be that easy," he warned him. "Please, this is Marinette, when was the last time you have seen her upset for more than 5 minutes?" Adrien asked in an amused tone. "Yesterday" Came Plagg's replay and made Adrien halt for a second.

Was he wrong? Will Marinette still be upset over his behavior today? "That was right after the incident. Surely she cooled down during the evening," he answered. "Or that she spent the entire evening crying her eyes out and seeking comport" came Plagg's response.

It was odd. So out of character for both Marinette to do, and Plagg to say that Adrien had to suspect something. Was Plagg aware of something he wasn't? Was he trying to hint Adrien of a coming disaster? "Do you know something I don't?" He asked.

"Kid, I am 5,000 years old. The amount of information I have in my head, and you don't know, can fill out an entire library. Heck, it can fill out several libraries" he smirked. Obviously pleased with himself.

Adrien finished dressing and started to fix his hair. "Yes, but do you know something I don't, that I should know?" Adrien tried to elaborate.

"Where should I start?" Answer Plagg with a mischievous smile. "Ho, did you know that Camembert de Normandie is illegal in the United States?! What kind of idiots are they to ban the most amazing thing in the word? I already informed the Guardian that I refuse to work with holders that live in such ignorant country."

Adrien gave Plagg a disgust look. "We are talking about Marinette right now, not your stinky cheese," he said. "Oh, why do I even bother" he dismissed it immediately rolling his eyes, "Cheese is the only thing you care and pay attention to. You know nothing about Marinette."

Adrien knew better. He knew Plagg wasn't interested in anything but cheese and teasing Adrien, so he should have known that Plagg was just teasing him. He continued getting ready to school and ignored Plagg, completely missing the sad face and quiet whisper "While I might not know a lot. I still know more than you, oblivious kid."

Adrien debated his plan all the way to school, but once he left his family car and the Gorilla behind, he knew his plan was good. He got to school 20 minutes before the beginning of the day (Yep, no morning photoshoot today!), and waited to Marinette in the front of the school. Adrien moved his weight from one leg to the other impatiently looking for her signature pigtails everywhere. He waited a few minutes getting impatient as time passed. He just wanted to get it over with. He needed to know he was on Marinette good side again.

Few minutes passed. He walked nervously from side to side and let his thought wander. He found himself thinking about his partner – Ladybug. To think she almost got Akumatized, it was terrifying. He hoped she would listen to his advice. Using the mask to free some steams might not be considered professional. Yet, it has been one of the only things that kept him sane, and right now it was obvious she needed it too.

The bell was about to ring, and it finally hit him. It was a great plan. He just forgot one small detail – Marinette rarely got to school on time. He waited outside till it was 3 minutes before the bell rang and then he had to get inside. Disappointed, he sat in his chair and turn to Alya to ask about the where about of Marinette. He needed to make sure she is just running late. This way he might be able to catch her during the break.

Only he never got to ask the question, since just as he was about to open his mouth an exhausted looking Marinette came running through the door and sat in her seat next to Alya just as the bell rang. "Well, good morning to you sleeping beauty," said Alya while looking at Marinette. Only to emit a load cry as soon as her eyes landed on her BFF's face. "What the hell girl!" she practically screamed.

Adrien was taken aback when he looked at her. Her face was as white as the wall next to her and she had distinguished black circles under her eyes, which were red, as if she cried a lot or rubbed her eyes strongly. Her clothes were laying on top of her as if she just threw something on herself at the last moment, not even bothering to try to look organized. She looked like a mess, like she hasn't slept at all. Suddenly Plagg's words rang in his ears. Did she stay up crying all night long? God, he hoped not. It was so unlike Marinette he felt his heart squeezes in his chest.

"Did you stay up all night sewing again? Haven't we discussed that already, girl?" said an annoyed Alya. Completely ignoring the pointed look she got from Miss Bustier that just got into the classroom.

"I wasn't sewing. I just stayed late talking to a friend, and thinking about the advice he gave me," whisper back Marinette. Adrien turned back to the front of the classroom pretending to get ready to class as Miss Bustier reached her desk and signed to the students that class is starting. Yet, he has used his Chat's enhance hearing ability to eavesdrop on Marinette and Alya conversation.

"We will talk after class," Marinette promised.

"_He_? I wasn't aware Luka I capable of talking for so long, I though playing music is more his thing" teased Alya ignoring Marinette last sentence, and gaining a glare from Miss Bustier.

"A it wasn't Luka, B I spent most of the night thinking about what he said, not actually talking to him, and C we will talk after class" answered Marinette.

"No way Mari!" Whisper Alya. "It wasn't Luka, nor Nino, I would have known if it was Nino. So who was it? Adrien? A new interesting boy?" Adrien could see her wiggling her eyes suggestively from the corner of his eyes.

"No. Not Adrien and not a new interesting boy. Just a friend. A _good_ friend" Adrien couldn't see Marinette, but for some reason he felt like her eyes were looking at the back of his head, burning a hole into him as she said the word good. On the other hand, it might just be his guilt and insecurities kicking in. "You don't know all my friends Alya," she continued.

"I don't?!" Whisper-shout Alya "You were keeping secrets... " She was cut off in the middle of the sentence by Miss Bustier, who stepped close to their table. "Alya, Marinette is there something you would like to share with the class?" she asked. "No ma'am. We are sorry. We will be quiet from now on," said Marinette. And then emit a quiet but pierce "LATER" toward Alya.

Lunch break couldn't get fast enough. Adrien wasn't sure what he wanted to happen first – to catch Marinette to a private talk in order to straight things up between the two of them, or let Alya interrogate her about the mysterious "just a good friend" and his so-called advice.

As if there was even a question or choice what will happen. The moment the bell rang Alya was out of her chair – one hand holding her bag, the second holding Marientte's hand and dragging her to the cafeteria.

Adrien made sure to follow from a distance and sit in a near enough chair to hear it without people suspecting he was eavesdropping. This time he also made sure he could see Mari's face.

"OK girl. Spill it" started Alya.

"Would you please relax already? There is nothing to spill. He is just a friend that I met outside of school. You don't know him."

"And?"

"And nothing. I was feeling a bit down yesterday, and he gave me an advice how he thinks I should handle the situation."

"And you never mentioned that guy before. And you didn't tell me you were feeling down. What situation are we talking about?" Alya gave Marinette a pointed look. "Am I your BFF or not?"

Adrien could see Marinette was hesitating. "Of course you are my BFF," She eventually answered, biting her lips in her old nervous habit. Only this time she didn't bite the right part of her bottom lip, but the entire bottom lip, as if she was trying to hold herself back from saying something.

"So what were you upset about," asked Alya. Dropping the subject of the mysterious boy to Adrien dismay.

Marinette turned her head down as if trying to hide herself from Alya. "Lila", she steamed eventually.

"Oh no, girl. Not again with your crazy theories." Alya waved a hand in front of Marinette fact. "Lila is a great person. I understand that you feel threatened by how amazing she is, but you really need to stop accusing her with everything wrong in your life."

"I don't do that" Marinette stood up and Adrien could see the horrified look on her face "and I can't…" Then she stopped mid-sentence staring at Alya, then glancing in his direction. And he could see her biting her entire bottom lip again.

"I am so disappointed in you Mari", Alya continued. "Stop throwing accusation without checking the facts first!".

_**Have you ever felt like you are in a completely wrong situation and everyone are blind to it?**_

The sentence just jumped into his brain. "You know what?" Marinette inhale. "Never mind. You are right. Just forget about it." And she left the cafeteria, leaving Alya to sit by herself.

Adrien jumped out of his seat, going after Marinette. "Kid, I am not sure now is the right time for that," said Plagg from the inside of his jacket. Adrien didn't listen, that was his chance to talk to her and he wasn't going to miss it.

"Marinette please wait, I really need to talk to you," he called after her.

She stopped and turned to him. For a second he was sure he saw rage and hurt on her face. But it vanished quickly, and instead she gave him a guarded look. He didn't like that look, and it accrued to him that maybe Plagg was right, but it was too late to back up now.

"What do you want Adrien?" She asked tiredly, her entire body bent, as if she carries the entire world on her shoulders.

"I just wanted to clear things from yesterday. I felt that I didn't express myself well enough when we talked." He looked into her bluebell eyes "and it felt uneasy between the two of us. I didn't like that." He put his hand on her shoulder as he said that.

Suddenly there was a bit of hope in her eyes. "Y-You didn't like that?" she questioned.

"Of course not. Marinette you are my friend. I care about you, and it is important for me that we will be on good terms with each other." He moved his hand to her forearm trying to reassure her of his sincerity.

Suddenly her entire poster changed, she straightened and started beaming at him. Right back to her usual self. The swift was amazing and it made him warm inside in the best possible way.

"I just" he continued, trying to explain himself "Lila is …" He could feel Plagg moving sharply against him, signing him to shut up. However, he couldn't. Marinette needed to understand. "Lila is very sensitive. And we wouldn't want for her to get hurt, right?" Marinette was an emphatic person; Adrien knew she of all people would understand.

Within seconds she changed again. He couldn't understand that change. There was a whirling of emotions on her face that disappeared almost immediately and left an unreadable expression. "Of course Adrien." She said. "Lila emotions are important, and we wouldn't want to hurt them." Yet, she has been biting her entire bottom lip again.

_**Do you ever feel that you want to scream at everyone, but knew nothing good would come out of it, so you just sit there swallowing your works and feel like you are about to explode__?**_

His lady voice popped into his head all of a sudden, but he dismissed it. He needed to focus on Marinette right now.

"So are we cool?" He asked.

"Of course we are". She answered immediately smiling at him. "Why won't we be cool? We are friends after all. It is important that we will be on good terms with each other." Was that sarcasm in her voice? No. That was Mari, not Alya. He just imagined it.

She walked back to class, and it took him a few more minutes after she left to figure up what was bothering him. Her smile. He knew that smile too well. That was the fake smile he used every time he needed to hide his emotions from strangers. That was the first time he noticed such a smile on Marinette face, and it was killing him to see something so fake on the face of such a sincere person.

"You are an idiot. I hope you know that by now," said Plagg. "You were doing so well, and then you had to destroy everything again. Typical Chat Noir move." He shacked his head from one side to the other. "Well, good luck to you. I am out of this mess. Don't expect me to help you with this situation anymore." And with that he disappeared right back into his jacket.

Plagg was right. He messed up somehow. And now it won't be as easy as he thought it will be.

* * *

**Sorry I know it was much longer and still no Ladybug action, but it was needed to get things in motion. I promise in the next chapter Ladybug will start her payback. Let's see if you can guess who will be her first punch bag.**


	4. Let's Pounce

**AN: Sorry, not sorry for this chapter's name. I guess Chat is rubbing off on me.**

* * *

Adrien went back to class as lunch break was over to find Marinette sitting by herself in her chair sketching. He wanted to talk to her, but had no idea what to say. Marinette, on the other hand, was obviously ignoring him pretending to be too caught up with her sketching to notice anything around her.

Only, he had seen her getting lost in her sketching before, and he had seen his father do that too, for so many times – he could tell she was faking it this time. There were too many signs: the little blush in her cheeks as he got into the class, the looks she sneaked when she thought he wasn't noticing, the fact she didn't have her tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth and the fact she was biting her entire bottom lips again.

He was lost in how to approach her, so he sat in his seat and waited. Soon enough the classroom was full and Ms. Mendeliev got into the room wanting to start the lesson. Only before she could emit a word Lila got up and complained that her tinnitus was back and she couldn't concentrate or listen from the back of the class. Adrien wasn't sure what her motivations were. Ms. Mendeliev wasn't Miss Bustier. She didn't just trust students, if they wanted special treatment, it had to be followed by well documented medical notes from a doctor. She wouldn't let Lila sit in the front just because she said so.

He could only think of two reasons for Lila to act like that. She was either starting a show for the next class which was Miss Bustier's lesson, or she was trying to annoy Marinette. Judging by the fact that there were two more hours till Miss Bustier's lesson, and the glances Lila sent toward Marinette it was probably the former one. It was as if Lila was trying to get Marinette Akumatized. Which annoyed Adrien to no end. It was one thing to lie for attention, and completely different to try and hurt someone for fun.

He looked to the front of the class, waiting for Ms. Mendeliev to send Lila back to her seat in the back. Only before that happened Marinette had got up and offered her seat to Lila. That was an unexpected turn of events. Don't get him wrong. Marinette has been always a generous person. Yet, he has known that Marinette knew this generosity is completely unneeded at that time.

Lila had no tinnitus and didn't need to sit in the front; Ms. Mendeliev wouldn't bend an eye on Lila's request and none of the other students seemed to think they needed to help Lila this time around. So Lila wouldn't have gotten what she wanted if Marinette just sat quietly in her seat. In addition, it was obvious Lila wouldn't appreciate Marinette's help. Therefore, the only "gain" from Marinette action was to further encourage Lila's lies. Something Adrien knew for a fact that Marinette wouldn't do.

Adrien was baffled. Marinette never needed to offer her seat, unless she wanted to. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand why she will want to do so. He tried to catch her look as she got up to switch seats with Lila, but she was stubbornly avoiding his eyes. Which led to an alarming thought. Maybe she wanted to switch with Lila, so she will sit in the back, away from Adrien. Did she want to avoid him that much?

"Good for you, girl" whisper Alya. "First step on the way to redemption with Lila."

If looks could kill, Adrien was sure that Alya was already 6 feet underground by now. It surprised him she was still grinning at Marinette completely blind to her friend's real feeling. A small hope emerged from the back of his head. Maybe it was Alya she was trying to get away from, not him. He felt ashamed for that hope, but couldn't deny it comforted him. Yet, the glare Marinette has thrown in his direction just a moment later, while finishing collecting her books, suggested that she was actually happy to get away from both of them at the same time.

For the rest of that day, Marinette sat alone in the back and ignored everyone. She completely disappeared during the breaks, making it impossible for anyone to speak with her. Adrien was impressed with her ability to just vanish like that. He even transformed to Chat in the last break trying to use his enhances senses in order to locate her, yet he still failed to do so.

He noticed Alya was as clueless as him about the whereabouts of Marinette. He could hear her mumbling to herself about how "that girl" keeps disappearing all the time and not answering her phone. She was obviously upset and left several angry voice messages for Marinette to contact her since they haven't finished their talk from today's lunch break.

By the time Adrien was finally alone in his room again (beside Plagg of course) after school plus a late afternoon photo shoot it was around 7 pm. He fell on his bed face down exhausted physically as well as mentally, and fell asleep immediately.

Adrien found himself awakened by a bad dream. He couldn't remember the dream's details. However, he could remember it had something to do with Marinette bleeding badly because of him and he couldn't stop it till she died in his arms. He sat there on his bed feeling terrible. A world without Marinette? The thought of it made him shiver. He felt like all the warmth around him has suddenly disappeared from the air leaving him shaking from the cruel cold of such world. Looking at the clock, he noticed the time was around 10 pm. Not that late.

"Plagg are you awake?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, not a good dream, ha?" Plagg actually seemed serious for once.

"Marinette died in my arms due to a mistake I did. So no. I wouldn't put it in my top 10." He tried to use some humor to shake himself off his dark mood. "Let's go out for a run. I need to clear my head."

"Fine." Plagg surprisingly agreed without complaining. "However, you must promise me you aren't going to visit her as Chat." And he crossed his arms around his chest as he said that.

"Why?" Adrien was curious. He was actually planning to drop by. He needed to make sure that she was alright and that it was just a bad dream. Also, he missed talking to Marinette without her being angry at him.

"Since I know you," answered Plagg. "You are feeling guilty. Heck, even your dream suggests it. So you will try to talk to her about the situation with Lila again and will probably expose your true identity to her." He glared at Adrien challenging him to disagree with his observation. "Trust me kid, you really don't want to do that right now. In this current situation, Ladybug might actually refuse to work with you again."

Adrien had to agree. Not with the Ladybug part. True, she would be angry and was in a sensitive situation ATM, but she won't kick him as partner that easily, right? Yet, it is dangerous for Marinette to know. He didn't want her to be a target for Hawk Moth, nor be angry at Chat.

"Fine just running," he agreed eventually.

This time his lady sat on his school's roof, staring straight. She wasn't crying this time, which he assumed was a good thing, till he saw her face. She was irritated.

"What's wrong Bugaboo" he sat next to her and asked with concern in his voice.

"She is supposed to be my best friend. _My_ _best_ friend! Yet, she has sided with that little narcissistic liar and she is disappointed in me?!" He could see the pain and hurt on her face as she looked back at him. "I don't even know how to respond to that." She released a cry. "And he… I actually though he wanted to apologize. I was practically willing to forgive him on the spot." She sent a warning glance toward him, silently warning him not to respond to her unintended pun. "So what does he do next? Step all over my feeling. _Again_!" She buried her head in her hand in a move of frustration.

"Well the girl is obviously not a good friend, and the guy is just a jerk," Chat responded immediately giving her the sincerest look he could muster.

"This is exactly the problem." She inhaled sharply, looking back at him. "She was and still is an amazing friend, and he is one of the kindest earnest people I met." She squinted her eyes. "I am telling you Chaton I feel like the world is going nuts on me and I am the only one seeing it. It is driving me crazy to just sit there and do nothing." And with that she buried her face in her hands again.

"So do something," said Chat lifting her head up and moving her hands away from it. "Let Ladybug take care of them," he smirked.

She looked back at him an unreadable look on her face. "I said I would think about it," she said eventually.

"Come on Bug," he stood up "I'll race you to the Eiffel. You always feel better after you kick my ass, " he looked at her. "Oh, you are so on," she smiled a soft smile.

They started running on roofs racing to their destination when they suddenly heard someone screaming for them "Ladybug?! Chat Noir?! Oh my God. Please wait!"

It was Alya looking at them from her bedroom window pointing her phone camera at them and trying to stop them and make them come to her. Chat was willing to ignore her. True, she was a close friend of Adrien, but as Chat he couldn't and shouldn't appear to be so close to her. Beside Ladybug needed him right now. However, to his surprise Ladybug stopped immediately and went toward Alya's room.

They both got into Alya's room through the window. It was evident that Alya was very excited. "Is there an Akuma attack right now?" She investigated. "There was no alarm." She stated.

"No." His lady answered. "No Akuma."

"Oh" The disappointed was clear as day on Alya's face. Then came the confusion. "So what are you guys doing outside right now? Patrolling the city?"

Chat just stared at Alya for a few moments in confusion. He then glanced at his lady just to make sure he heard her right. Patrolling?! Why would they patrol the city? What kind of an idiotic idea was that?! Did Alya really think they can spot the tiny Akuma butterfly before it Akumatized someone in Paris's enormous sky, just by patrolling? It was equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack!

And if the idea wasn't to find the butterfly - why would they need to patrol? An Akuma victim makes his existence and location known very fast, and regular crimes are police work, not their own. Also, it isn't like they don't have a full plate of their own. With homework, catching up on missing studies and school works due to Akuma attacks, hobbies or even just trying to live a little, mind you. Why will they have the time for a patrol?

Not that he would mind spending relaxed time with his lady, don't get him wrong, but he failed to see that turn into a regular scheduled thing. Beside he would much prefer taking his lady on an actual date, if that was even a possibility.

Yet, they couldn't tell Alya that, since she is still expecting an answer to why they are here and he was reluctant to admit they used their Miraculous in order to just clear their heads.

"Something like that," murmur Chat. He could see Ladybug rolling her eyes in amusement next to him and knew she thought the same as he – Only Alya can come up with a ridiculous idea such as night patrol.

"Wow," she turned her phone to her face. "Our heroes do night patrols to protect us better" She thumb up. "Remember, you heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen – in the Ladyblog!".

She turned back to them "Can I have an interview with you guys? Please?" She wiggled her eyes pleading them to agree.

"Alya, is this broadcasts online right now?" Asked Ladybug.

"No," said Alya. "I have just been filming. I will edit it and upload it to the blog later," she added.

"Good. Turn in off," asked Ladybug.

Chat was baffled. Why would she ask Alya to turn in off? If she didn't want to give an interview, they could just move on and wouldn't stop here. However, the weirdest thing was that Alya immediately turned her phone recording off, without even questioning it. To be precise, it didn't even look like she thought the request was weird. She did, on the other hand, looked at Chat as if wondering what is he doing there. That was odd, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all your followers," continued Ladybug. "I just wanted you to know I will no longer give you any more exclusive interviews what so ever." Ha?! That conversation just turned weirder from moment to moment. Chat stare at Ladybug in confusion.

Ladybug looked determined. She turned to leave, but Alya was fast. "Wait, why?" she asked a little bit shocked by the news.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Asked Ladybug. Her entire body shifting as if she was trying to compose herself. Chat wanted to suggest to Alya to drop it. His lady wasn't in a good mood right now.

"Positive LB," answered Alya, before he had a chance to open his mouth. Alya was trying to smile.

Ladybug turned back to Alya. "Well, the hard truth is that I no longer feel that I can trust you." There was a moment of silence as both Chat and Alya tried to understand what is going on here.

"I initially chose you since I knew you have a good heart and a strong sense of justice," continue Ladybug. "I trusted you to always be loyal to the truth and protect it. Yet, you have failed me." She turned her back to Alya as if knowing what her next words will do to the girl, "I am highly disappointed in you." Ladybug held her head high, still not looking in the girl's direction. "I am not sure I can safely deposit important stuff in your hands anymore." And with the end of this statement she turned back to face Alya.

Alya was devastated. To hear she disappointed her role model and lost her trust. Of course she will be crushed. However, Chat couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something. They can't be just talking about interviews, right? Ladybug never gave important information in any of her interviews. In addition, it wasn't like Ladybug gave Alya that much anyway. Mostly a few that Marinette organized for her. There was something else Ladybug just told Alya. Something else important she won't give her anymore. He was certain of it. He just couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

However, even if that was true, there was something else that bothered him. Ladybug's words were harsh. Maybe not toward all people, but to Alya they were destructive, and it was obvious Ladybug was aware of it. What on earth can cause his lady to be so hard on Alya?

"Why?" Alya cry. She was sobbing now and didn't even try to hide it.

"You no longer seek the truth." Came Ladybug's response. She was oddly non-sympathetic with Alya's crying. "You publish things which are complete lies, things that might hurt people, despite the fact they don't deserve that, without even bothering to validate your sources."

"Like what?" Asked Alya in despair.

"Like that interview you did with Lila that claims to be my best friend." Ladybug wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I mean, please, be reasonable. You really think I will expose the identity or my real friends to the world? Do I want to give Hawk Moth possible hostage? Give me some credit. Or better yet – use your logic!"

"It never occurred to me," Alya seemed embarrassed to admit. She stood there seeming broken.

"Well, the truth is I have never even met that girl in that time, only later," continue Ladybug. "So all the things you are publishing in her name about suspects and leads we have on peoples is nothing but a big ugly lie she uses in order to hurt people she doesn't like. And you are helping her hurt those people by publishing whatever she says without even checking it out." She looked at Alya right in the eyes as she said cynically "What a great reporter you make, right Alya?" Chat was shocked. That must have hurt a lot.

"Oh, and just for the record," added Ladybug. "I know Jagged stone personally, and he never had a kitten or wrote a song about that girl."

Alya looked defeated. "Ha? Are you telling me Marinette was right all alone?!" Her face crumbling with despair.

"Lila is a pathological liar," said Chat. "She lies as other people breathe." Ladybug seemed satisfied with his response, but Alya stared at him.

"Wait, you want to tell me you preferred the words of a complete stranger over the words of a friend of yours just like that?" Asked Ladybug a frown on her face. "Let's ignore the fact that none of those lies are even creditable," she paused for a second. "You had two girls telling you each that the other is a liar. A friend vs a stranger. What kind of proof did that stranger give you that you preferred her version?"

"None," came Alya weak responds.

"So you preferred the words of a complete stranger over the words of a friend with no proof that your friend is lying and without even trying to check it out. Basically calling this friend a liar in her face for no reason. And that friend of yours is still talking to you?!" Ladybug inquired. "What can I say? She is a better person than I am. That's for sure." Chat could see a horrified look formed on Alya face as Ladybug's words sink in. She finally understood the depth of the betrayal Marinette was probably feeling.

Chat knew how much Ladybug hates liars and Marinette shared that feeling. I must have felt horrible to be accused of being one. No wonder Marinette was so upset with Alya.

"I will take that interview down ASAP, and will broadcast an apology for the misleading information," Alya promised immediately. Looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Good," Ladybug responded. She held her head up again, looked down at Alya and stated "After all it is the first step on the way to redemption." Chat had a weird feeling of Déjà Vu, but he dismissed it immediately as he noticed – was that a smirk on his lady face?!

Alya seemed as if she was hoping for the ground to open and swallow her right there and then. She was probably regretting reaching out to them tonight. He really couldn't blame her. He knew he missed at least half of what was really said between them, but even with what he could understand he knew that must have burned. Ladybug gave Alya one last glare and then turned and yo-yoed herself out of Alya's room through the open window. Chat ran after her, catching up to her a few blocks away from Alya's building.

He stopped her on a roof, making her turned to his direction. "What..." He started to ask just to be cut off by Ladybug's laughter.

"Oh my God, you were right Chaton," she gasped for air. "That felt so damn good!"

"Ha?" he looked at her confuse.

"Did you see the look on her face? Finally, she knows how that feel, and maybe she will be more careful with other people's emotions next time." Ladybug smile at him. Suddenly, he could see a thought forming on her face. "Do you think it makes me a terrible person that I kind of hope there will be an Akuma tomorrow during school?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why would you like an Akuma attack during school tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"Since that will give me the option to speak my mind to a few more on their high horses people I have in my school. That just felt so good to get it out of me." She smiled, suddenly more relaxed than he saw her in days.

That was when it hit him. After all, he said it himself.

** _Don't make it too obvious of course, after all, we wouldn't want to jeopardize your identity._ **

His lady wasn't roasting Alya because of the video and the misleading information on the website. She did it because Alya hurt her badly in her civilian life, and that was her way to free some steams without complicating things with her civil identity. That means his lady knows Alya in her civilian life. His lady goes to school with Alya and is about the same age as they are.

OMG! HIS LADY GOES TO SCHOOL WITH HIM! WHO IS SHE?!

* * *

**AN:**

**OK, this story is getting longer than I originally anticipated. Still, it if fun to write it. I hoped you enjoyed Alya being grilled. I tried to be gentle, since I predict Marinette can't really be nasty to people she loves.**

**Next chapter will probably be even longer, and it will probably take me some time. Yet, I have something special planned for it. It will include a few more people getting to hear a piece of Ladybug's mind. Will Adrien be one of them? Maybe Chat? Will he finally find out who Ladybug is, or will he forever stay an oblivious kid? And where is Hawk Moth with his Akuma?**


	5. Grill's On

Adrien sat in his seat quietly, waiting for everyone to come to class. The bell was about to ring and signed the beginning of the school day in less than 10 minutes. Two girls and one boy were still missing – Marinette of course, but also in a very uncharacteristic way – Alya and Nino. And he was very worried about Alya, yesterday evening was very hard on her.

Adrien groaned and tapped his fingers on his table. He was worried about Alya; he still needed to fix everything with Marinette. However, right now he was also wondering about his lady. He wasn't sure if he should worry about her or about her classmates. Yet, it has comforted him to know she was in the school building somewhere, and if she will decide to speak her mind as Ladybug he will probably be there to hear it. Maybe he would even be able to figure up which class she was in.

Actually, as he thought about it for a moment, he figured he could discover it without further information. All he needed to know was which class has a two girls having a nasty fight going on between them that drag the entire class to participate in it. The problem was he wasn't that social with people from the other classes. Marinette probably knew the answer to that. As the class's representation she was pretty much involved in everything around the school, other classes as well. He wondered if she will be willing to tell him.

Just at that moment Marinette got into the class and took her regular seat behind him. Adrien turned in his seat. "Good morning Marinette," he said, smiling at her.

"Good morning Adrien," she flashed him another fake smile and buried her head in her sketchbook. Well, now might not be the best time to approach her, he decided. He will wait till after he will clear things with her.

Nino was visually supporting Alya as they walked into the classroom. Alya still seemed devastated. It was so bad that Adrien couldn't ignore it, and apparently neither was Marinette.

"What happen to you?" Marinette turned her head away from her sketchbook and toward Alya as she spoke. Her face seemed neutral.

Alya seemed as if she was about to cry. "Ladybug came to visit me yesterday and told me she will no longer give me exclusive interviews." She practically fell into her seat.

Adrien knew that that wasn't exactly correct. There was something else there. Also, that wasn't exactly everything Ladybug said. Yet, he couldn't blame Alya for not wanting to repeat everything. Beside he wasn't supposed to know anything. He suspected Nino was aware of the full story, since he stood by Alya as if she was about to fall apart. In addition, Adrien wondered if Alya will apologize to Marinette, now that she had a better understanding of how her actions made Marinette feel. The look on Alya's face suggested that she was considering just how to do exactly that.

Yet, Marinette surprised all three of them when she immediately responded. "Cheer out. It wasn't like she gave you that many interviews anyway." Then, as if she had another thought, she added: "And beside, you can always ask Lila to give you some inside input instead. After all, she is Ladybug's best friend." She gave a weak smile with this sentence, as all four of them knew the falsity of that statement now.

Alya visually cringed at that sentence, her head fell into her hands that were on the table and she groaned. Marinette's smile seemed a bit cruel giving the circumstances. Yet, Adrien reminded himself that Marinette had no idea how cruel it was, since she had no idea what Ladybug actually told Alya.

It was then that the bell finally rang and everyone got to their seats as Miss Bustier entered the classroom and started her lesson.

* * *

Two hours passed, and Adrien was starting to hope this day will finally be an uneventful day. Alya seemed to relax, Marinette focused on the teacher, ignoring anything else and Lila stayed quiet. Chloe didn't come to school that day. He sat back and started to breathe freely. With his luck, he should have known better.

It was in the middle of literature class. Just as Miss Bustier was handing out another assignment, when suddenly he could feel the school shaking. While it could be anything, Adrien had a strong feeling this was the result of an Akuma. He looked down at Plagg, who nodded back, confirming his suspect. He knew that once, everyone will realize the situation, it would be much harder for him to slip away. Therefore, he raised his hand planning to be excused to the toilet. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Alya checking her phone – probably suspecting the same thing.

"Yes, Marinette and Adrien, what do you need?" Asked Miss Bustier tiredly.

Adrien was a bit surprised to hear Marinette's name, and his hesitation gave Marinette the option to talk first.

"I really need to the toilet," said Marinette in an urgent tone.

"Same here," said Adrien with an embarrassed voice.

"Fine you can both go. Hurry back," responded Miss Busier, rolling her eyes to the fact that both of them are leaving at the same time again, and then dismissing it entirely.

Adrien started to run outside. He was surprised to see Marinette was running out as well. She probably really needed the toilet. He hoped she would be safe there, but now he couldn't worry about it. He had to transform and go to help his lady. At least he knew for sure that whatever harm might happen, his lady can fix it all in the end. That helped ease his concerns.

Dashing to the toilet, he closed the door behind him. The moment he was certain he is all alone in the room, he released Plagg from his jacket and called for his transformation. Mere seconds later Chat Noir ran out of the toilet room back to his classroom. He wanted to get as many as possible of his friends to safety.

Suddenly, to his right, he noticed Ladybug. He really shouldn't have been surprised. He knew she was in his school after all. Obviously she would recognize the situation just like he did. It actually surprised him that he never realized how fast she got to the attacks in their school before and didn't make the connection earlier. Was he that blind?

"My lady, what are we going against this time?" he asked, hoping she had a better idea about the situation.

"I have no idea Chat," she answered. "I just got here." She continued. "Come on, let's move the citizens in this class to a safer location." To his relief she was pointing to the door of his classroom.

"Sure, let's do that." He answered, as if he was just following her idea, instead of doing what he was planning to do all alone.

They both got into the classroom surprising everyone, and cutting Miss Bustier in the middle of a sentence. They turned to the students and the teacher, "Get out as fast as you can. There is an Akuma attack," Ladybug said in her most businesslike tone.

Only before anyone was able to move, a large Oak tree trunk had emerged from the floor and completely blocked the classroom's door open.

"Oh, no. Not another gardening Akuma," he could hear his own voice murmuring.

"Don't worry Kitty. We will get him, just don't use your Cataclysm yet" Ladybug stopped him just a second before he called his power.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"It seems this entire floor is filled with tree trunks. Even if you Cataclysm one of them, the students will be still stuck, and your time will start running out. We will just take them out through the window." She informed him while gesturing toward the class's windows.

"Yes, this is a good idea," he had to agree.

"Wait, not all the students are in here." Miss Bustier jumped into the conversation.

"Adrien isn't here," said Nino. Chat was thinking how he can avoid this issue.

"Yes, he ran toward the toilet," he immediately answered, "However, I got him out of the school. He is safe." He flashed one of his famous grins hoping to distract them.

"That's good to hear," said Miss Bustier.

"What about Marinette?" Said a very worried Alya, she stood up staring at them. Chat didn't know how to answer that. He was also worried about her. With all the trunks growing wild in the schools, she could easily get hurt. "She also ran to the toilet," Alya continued.

"She probably just ran there, so she can sit there and cry her eyes out," that was Lila. Chat wanted nothing more than to make her swallow her words back.

"That doesn't sound like Marinette," Miss Bustier immediately answered.

"I already caught her doing it several times this week," it seemed as if Lila was enjoying it. "And now she is putting all of our lives in danger because of her being this pathetic crybaby." She turned to Ladybug, and Char Noir "Just ignore her and get us all to safety. She will be fine after your Miraculous Ladybug anyway."

"This time she really does have a point," Ladybug turned to Chat. He hated to admit it, but she was right, they couldn't wait for Marinette.

"No," that was Alya. "Marinette will not go breaking down in the toilet. That's not the kind of person she is," she seemed uncertain of herself as she said it. "And I am not leaving her behind. I am staying here till I know she is safe," and with that statement she sat down, crossing her hands around her chest with a determine look on her face.

Suddenly it seemed like a fire was lit in Ladybug eye. She was no longer all business-only, showing a let's take care the Akuma first attitude like she used to be.

"You will be surprised." Her words were directed to Alya, but she her eyes scanned the entire classroom as she spoke. "However, being bullied for weeks and having zero emotional support can break the strongest and kindest of people," she said with a cold voice. Her voice was so cold, so non-Ladybug like that it made him shivered. Actually, he noticed it made everyone in the room shivered. This is probably why it took a few seconds before the meaning of the words she said sunk in.

As the meaning sunk in an audible gasp for air was emitted from most people present in the classroom he included. Then a strong cry "What?!" came from Miss Bustier's direction.

"Oh. Don't tell me this comes as a shock to you," said Ladybug. Her voice sarcastic and cool as her face turned toward Miss Bustier. "On the other hand, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you have no idea what is going on in your classroom."

"What are you trying to imply?" Said Miss Bustier, obviously trying to compose herself against the unexpected personal attack.

"Imply? I think I was perfectly clear." Ladybug turned her head to the side as she looked at the teacher, an unamused grin on her face. "Let's make it even clearer: You claim to know your students and make sure to help them feel better, right? So how many of the students in your class were Akumatized? Or will it be easier to count how many weren't, if such even exist?"

"As a matter of fact Adrien and Marinette were never Akumatized," said Alya – checking her blog as she spoke just to make sure.

"Well Adrien is such an oblivious kid, I am not even sure he is aware of the existence of negative emotions," said Ladybug. Chat almost jumped – was that really what Ladybug thought of him? He was about to protest when he heard the laughter of his classmates. Hell, even his teacher laughed at that. Was that really the impression he was making?

"As for Marinette, if it wasn't for the fact that I was fast enough to purify the three Akuma that were on their way to her, mere moments before they got her – she wouldn't be on this list anymore. And this is talking about this week alone." Ladybug continued coldly, making sure to scan the entire classroom with her gaze as she spoke "So I really don't think you can count her in this list."

Marinette almost got Akumatized three times this week?! He was shocked to hear that. And apparently so does everyone else in the class, including Lila.

"Marinette almost got Akumatized?!" Miss Bustier was the first to respond, she inhaled sharply.

"And you had no idea about it. What a surprise," mocked Ladybug. "Maybe if you would have started to give real care to _all_ your students, instead of just being sympathetic to the bullying students, if you would notice how they behave and responded appropriately, that could have been avoided."

Miss Bustier looked angry at those accusations. "This is hardly the case –" However, Ladybug wasn't finished yet.

"Of course it is easier to ignore all the bad behavior of the students and ask the rest to forgive them and set a good example." Ladybug cut her off. "However, I failed to see how letting Chloe abuse the entire classroom for 3 years and letting Lila get away with malicious and obvious lies supposed to teach them a lesson and make them behave appropriately." She turned her full attention to Miss Bustier.

"Lila was missing school for months and never once did you even turn to her parents?!" She had a puzzled look on her face, as if still not fully understanding how it is possible. "She was obviously present in Paris during Hero day. Yet you have decided to do nothing as she continued to lie about being out of the country. How is that being a good teacher?"

Miss Bustier turned her head down on that. "I thought with enough love she will change" a weak murmur could be heard from her lips.

"Of course you did. After all, this is your thing – hug them and love them till they change, and if that doesn't work you hug them a bit more. Ignore all their flaws, even at the price of your other students." Chat stared horribly at Ladybug. He thought she was bad with Alya, but she practically grilled Miss Bustier. It seems she took Marinette's case to her heart,

"You let Chloe bully anyone for years, and the last few weeks you let Lila destroy Marinette and did nothing to stop it." She glared at Miss Bustier as she spited her last sentence, "You claimed to not favor any of your students. Well, I guess we all know that was a lie. You obviously favored Lila over Marinette." She turned her gaze to the class as she continued, "Just like the rest of the class."

The quiet was so strong this time that it was possible to hear the sound of students' breathing. Ladybug seemed satisfied with this response and regain her "all business, no play" look "Come on, Kitty we have an Akuma –"

Alas, her sentence was cut by Alya crying out, "Why didn't she tell me anything?" her face as horrified as Chat felt.

"Would you listen to her, judgment-free if she told you how Lila cornered her in the bathroom, threatened her to make her life a living hell and made all her friends abandon her?" She gave Alya a knowing look. Alya's face turned red and she lowered her eyes under Ladybug sight, unable to maintain eye contact.

The entire class responded to these sentences. Angry murmurs and glares were thrown toward Lila, all but Alya and Miss Bustier how still held their head down completely broken from understanding the full burden Marinette had to carry in the last few weeks.

Chat felt devastated, and he wasn't even on Ladybug's glare list. He was so used to the media telling lies about him, and how ignoring them was the best course of action, that he failed to understand this is a completely different situation. He failed to notice Marinette's pain, and he failed to make her trust him enough to explain to him how hurt she really felt. His only comfort was that she found Ladybug instead. That she wasn't Akumatized, and that now, maybe, they will be able to make atonement.

"I should have known she will go crying out to you," Lila tone was hostile. She looked angrily into Ladybug's face. She didn't like Ladybug revealing her secret behavior in front of the entire class. "You two are too much alike," she clenched her hands "goody two shoes of yours. Of course you will work together," she said through clenched teeth.

Chat felt terrible. All this time he asked Marinette to ignore Lila's behavior in order to prevent Lila from being Akumatized, only he made Marinette a perfect victim to Hawk Moth. He never even realized Lila hated her and hurt her that much. What kind of a friend was he?

"Well, you kept your first promise, I'll give you that" continued Ladybug, turning toward Lila. "You sure made her life hell." She turned her face to the classroom as she continued. "Yet, you have failed about the friend abandoning things. Instead, you just revealed the ugly truth," her eyes became cold again "Apparently Marinette never had real friends in this class to begin with," the smile on her face was anything but friendly.

"This is false!" scrammed Rose – standing and raising her hand as if to reject Ladybug claims. " Marinette is an amazing friend, and we love her a lot." All students in the class, but Lila, nodded their head and murmured in agreement.

"She is an amazing friend to you – that might be true, but what kind of friends, are you toward her?" ask Ladybug while turning her full attention to Rose. The petite girl seemed baffled as to the best course of action. Chat understood her. She didn't want to be grilled as well, but she felt that she had to stand against those accusations.

"You consider her as such an amazing friend," Ladybug continued. "So when she told you Lila is lying you immediately dismiss her claims and preferred Lila's version, despite not even knowing Lila at that time." She pointed at Rose with anger in her tone. "And you, unlike others, could even easily check it out. Just one call to your friend Prince Ali, and you could have known for sure. Still, you decided Marinette was the liar." With that Ladybug dropped her hand, turned away from Rose and seemed as if she already had enough of it as she said sarcastically "An amazing friend indeed."

Rose immediately deflated. Chat was stunned. First Alya, then Miss Bustier and now Rose. All three of them were looking down unresponsive and obviously on the verge of crying. It seemed Ladybug wasn't taking any prisoners today. If this is what she had to say to three of the nicest people he knew, what will she tell the others?!

As if on cue Ladybug turned to Kim. "As a sportsman, that understand a thing or two about body's injures," Her eyes was sparking with anger. "How can you believe a twisted ankle can get better or worse in a matter of seconds?" Kim actually had the decency to look embarrassed about it and the wisdom to shut up. "Or how about tinnitus moving from one ear to the other in a matter of minutes?" Ladybug's glare traveled around the entire class again, suddenly landing on Max.

"How about you," she turned her full focus to Max, making him bent over in his chair. "You are a mathematical and statistical genius, please tell me what is the probability of a paper napkin to take someone's eye out _through his glasses?_" Ladybug voice was drifting sarcasm as she emitted these last words in rage.

Max was pale as he stared at his table and tried to calm himself. It seemed he was trying to prevent a cry from escaping his lips. Chat almost didn't hear him when he eventually murmured "infinitesimal" quietly, in a voice full of shame.

Chat felt even worse. It seemed Marinette really opened up to Ladybug, who took it personally. Yet, at the same time not even one of her friends noticed how hurt she was. Maybe Ladybug was right. Maybe they weren't really good friends to Marinette.

Was that the incident Ladybug talked about? Was Marinette being hurt what trigger her bad moods in the last couple of days? While it seemed to be what she grilled people for, for some reason it felt wrong. He was under the impression she was talking about something more personal than that, Marinette might be a close friend of Ladybug, but he felt Ladybug's pain was something cause to her personally, not to a friend of hers. It baffled him.

Chat knew he needed to interfere. Ladybug took it too far. If she will continue this path – Hawk Moth will have plenty of Akuma victims ready the moment they will take the current one out. However, he was also scared. He was Chat, but he was also Adrien, he also deserved to be grilled by Ladybug in this matter, only his secret identity prevented him from such destiny today. What can he say?

Apparently he never had too, since in that minute the Akuma has decided he had waited long enough and emerge through the tree trunks into the class. "Ladybug, Chat Noir nice of you to branch out of your usual location and join us."

Ladybug turned her entire focus and rage toward the Akuma. "A tree pun? Are you kidding me?! I am so not in the mood for that." Then, with an angry backstroke hit of her palm, she wrapped her yo-yo around his sack of seed, released it from his grip and threw it on the floor. The black butterfly was immediately released from the sack and attempted to fly away.

Only Ladybug was hearing none of it. She opened her yoyo and caught the butterfly purifying it and releasing the white butterfly away. All in complete silence, not saying even one of her regular catchphrase nor smiling. The effect was a magnificent, yet horrifying one.

Chat stared in awe in the entire process. Suddenly understanding he just stood passively next to Ladybug for the entire process, not talking, not even moving through it all. He had shaken his head, trying to regain his focus. He could hear Ladybug turned back to the class.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Ladybug genuineness seemed embarrassed with herself. "Yet, I still can't stop wondering why Marinette is still trying to please you and stay your friend," a new look appeared on her face, as if she suddenly made a new discovery. "It only makes her a bigger target to Akuma. She needs to change that."

"No." Miss Bustier raised her red eyes and turned to Ladybug. "Thank you. We needed to hear that." She rubbed her eyes, as if trying to get rid of unshed tears. "Now maybe we can try to make atonement for our action toward Marinette."

"I don't think this is what she wants right now," answered Ladybug, a new determination in her eyes. "Yet, this is between you and her. I will go now." And with a last raise of her hand, she yo-yoed herself out of the classroom through the window.

Chat was hot on her tail. He caught her on the school roof. She just stood there, still processing everything herself.

He approached her. "Well m'lady, it seems you got your wish. We had an Akuma during school, and you gave a very big piece of your mind to several people."

"Yes," she laughed a not so happy laughter while looking down. "It seems so." She looked at him as if waiting for him to continue, but he honestly had no idea what to say.

"Chat…" She said weakly looking down again. "I knew I over did it, but I guess I needed to take it all out." She halted for a moment giving him the option to comment. Yet, he still hasn't known what to say, and when it became clear he will stay quiet she carried on.

"I did make a new discovery and resolution, thank to that thus," she looked back at him.

"Oh really." He said curiously. "Which one?"

"I still need to process it." She answered mysteriously. "Will you meet me tonight? At the Eiffel Tower around 10 pm?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course m'lady, anything for you." He answered, beaming at her smile.

Suddenly she held her hand in the air and called "Lucky Charm". To his surprised look she explained "I still need to fix everything." A spotted notebook landed in her hand. He could see the wording "New resolutions - new you" written on it. Ladybug smiled at that. She threw the notebook in the air, screaming "Miraculous Ladybug". Immediately a flock of ladybugs spread through the school making all the tree trunks disappeared and fixing everything.

"See you later, Kitty. Bug out" and then she was gone.

Adrien used his Baton to get down from the roof and out of the school's perimeter. After all Chat said he took Adrien somewhere safe. He de-transformed quickly and ran toward the school and into his classroom.

Everyone was there. Well, everyone but Marinette, no one could find her anywhere. Miss Bustier went searching for her, but returned as soon as the principle Mr. Damocies informed her that Marinette's parents called and said she returned home since she claimed to not feel so good. Adrien had to wonder if that wasn't for the best. His classmates and teacher seemed so beaten up, he wasn't sure they can survive a meeting with Marinette right now. To be honest, he felt so bad because of his own actions, that at that moment, he wasn't sure he can survive it.

Not long after that, and after Mr. Damocies heard the full story from Miss Bustier, the entire class was dismissed to go home. Well, all but Lila. She needed to stay for a chat with the school staff members and her parents. Adrien had a feeling it will be an interesting conversation, but he couldn't bring himself to care, nor to feel bad for Lila. That day was emotionally draining, and he needed to lay down and let things sunk down.

* * *

**AN: We are almost at the end, just one or at most two more chapters.**

**Ladybug went all out this time. On all but Adrien, will he really get a free pass out of it? And how will it all wrapped out?**

**Also is Adrien really that dumb not to put the pieces together about Ladybug's identity? And where is Plagg?**


	6. A Farewell?

**AN: I am so sorry. I have the entire story lineup, but I just have no time to write it down. Life has been extremely busy lately. I will try to get the next chapter ready a bit faster.**

* * *

He got home after they were released early from school and went straight to his room. He then proceeded to lie on his bed. He was so tired it wasn't really surprising that he fell asleep immediately. It was a very deep and dreamless sleep that might restore his physical strength, but did nothing to improve his emotional one.

Suddenly, Adrien woke up. He was a bit disoriented and everything was a blur for a few minutes. Then it came back to him. Ladybug, Marinette, and all the guilt and pain.

He got out of his bed, still sleepy. He stood up, stretched his muscles and looked at the clock. Did he really sleep for 8 hours?! He couldn't remember when was the last time he slept for so long. It was only then that he started to understand how badly the entire situation affected him.

It was almost 9 pm, and he had only one hour before he promised Ladybug he will meet her at the Eiffel Tower. Yet, he still felt emotionally drained. He knew more time is needed before he would be able to process everything that happen today, but he really couldn't wait till his brain's thought process will end. He needed to carry on.

He felt so bad about everything. Ladybug was right, they mistreated Marinette, and they must make it up to her. He just hoped Marinette would find it in her heart to forgive them. She was a forgiving person after all. Yet, after everything that happen lately he wasn't that sure about anything anymore.

He couldn't stop wondering what would have happened if he was in the classroom as Adrien when Ladybug grilled almost everyone in the class. Would she grill him too? Would that make him feel less guilty? What did Marinette tell her about him? He was very worried about what both Marinette and Ladybug must think of him right now. In a way he was much worse than most people in his class. They believed Lila over Marinette, true. However, he knew Lila was lying and still did nothing.

Where did that leave him? Did he even have a chance to win Marinette's forgiveness? Will Ladybug condemn him for his behavior? He knew he deserved it, still, it pained him to think that those amazing girls might think bad things about him. Marinette is one of his three closest friends, and Ladybug is the love of his life. He needed both girls in his life and was terrified he might lose even one of them. Losing both due to his own stupidity would break him.

In addition, he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something. Some pieces of information that got stuck in the back of his head. Something just didn't add up. Something about Ladybug's behavior and Marinette's hurt feeling. He knew he needed time to let everything sink and then maybe he could understand what it was that bugged him so much. Alas, he had no time for that right now. It will have to wait till after he will meet Ladybug. He took a fresh set of clothing from his closet and entered the shower.

As Adrien stepped out of the shower, he spotted Plagg eating his cheese while sitting on Adrien's bed. "Arrg, that's gross Plagg." He said, pinching his nose irritated. "Please don't eat this stinky cheese of yours on my bed." He glared at Plagg. It was bad enough all his clothes smell, he really didn't want his bed to smell too.

Plagg flashed a smirk in Adrien's direction and move slowly to sit next to the computer screen. He was obviously finding the situation funny, just like he always did. Adrien sat on his own bed all dressed up, putting his shoes on. "Are you feeling better?" Plagg suddenly turned to him with an uncharacteristic concerned look and asked. "You looked exhausted."

"I am still worn out, but I am feeling a bit better." Adrien was touched by his Kwami's concern. "I wish I had more time before meeting Ladybug. I feel that I need to think about everything she said." He continued.

"How come?" Ask Plagg.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something doesn't add up." Adrien shacked his head in Plagg's direction, as if trying to reorganize the thought in his brain. "She was obviously upset about a personal matter when I met her on the roof. Yet, at class she was grilling people because of their behavior toward Marinette." He seemed a little lost, still trying to piece everything together.

"Oh, you are still an oblivious kid, I thought you will figure it out already," Plagg mumbled quietly.

"Ha?" Asked Adrien.

"Nothing," said Plagg a little louder. "You better get ready to-" suddenly Plagg halted in the middle of the sentence and zipped away to a hideout, taking his cheese with him.

Adrien didn't have long to wonder about his Kwami weird behavior before a gentle knock could be heard from the direction of his window. He turned his head to discover Ladybug standing on his windowsill.

"Ladybug?!" He had to wonder why she was here to see him. For a few seconds he freaked out. Did she figure him out? No, he decided immediately. She wouldn't have come to his house for that when they are meeting each other in less than an hour, and beside, she had no new information about his identity, so she couldn't figure it out. If anyone had new information, it would be him. He is the one that should figure her identity. He already knew she was learning in his school.

She was here to grill him. The thought struck him suddenly. She was busy grilling almost everyone in the class, but him and Chloe, so she probably came to tell him a piece of her mind. It was a logical explanation, and he knew he was right this time.

He stood there looking at her in awe. She gave him a strange look and signaled that the window in locked. Oh, right, she was waiting for him to invite her inside. On any other day he would have been thrilled about the idea of Ladybug coming to visit him. However, he knew this wouldn't be a good visit. He deserved it, but he still dreaded it.

Adrien took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the worse. He was used to a "You disappointed me" speeches from his father, but had a feeling this one will be far worse than he ever went through. He forced himself to get up to his feet, walked to the window and opened it before his nerves will betray him.

"Good evening L-Ladybug. How can I help you?" He was proud of himself that he was able to speak mostly normal. He just hoped he didn't look as bad as he felt.

Ladybug jump from his windowsill to his bedroom floor without saying a word. She walked right toward Adrien in a strong and assertive motion. He was a bit anxious and frightened by that. Yet, he had held himself still, refusing to jump back like his entire body was screaming him to do.

In one more swift of her legs, she was suddenly close to him. So close that their bodies almost touched each other's. He was confused. And then she grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled his face to hers. Immediately, her lips were on his. He was shocked.

It took him a few seconds to realize she was kissing him. However, the moment he realized it, he responded fast and with great enthusiasm. The last thing he wanted is for her to think he wasn't interested. He closed his eyes, crossed his hands around her waists and kept her body close to his as he moved his lips with hers.

The kiss was so unexpected and yet it felt so good. Her lips were warm and soft. They tasted like vanilla and blueberries. He could smell her sweet scent of flowers and chocolate. It felt like electricity was flowing through his body. He felt warm and cold all at the same time. And then suddenly he had no Oxygen. The logical part of his brain knew he had to stop the kiss and breathe. Still, he didn't want to do it, and it seemed Ladybug felt the same. Yet, eventually they had to let go of each other and break the kiss so they could breathe.

They broke the kiss, but Adrien kept his hands on Ladybug's back, holding her firmly as close to him as possible. Adrien didn't know if he was having a heart attack or mental breakdown, but he was 99% sure he was about to faint. Her head rested on his chest as they both panted. Adrien was breathing deeply he tried to fill his lungs with well needed Oxygen.

The moment his breath was stable enough, he turned his face back to Ladybug, it seemed she was going through the same process. He leaned for a second kiss, but found Ladybug's finger on his lips, stopping him from advancing toward her lips. She obviously wasn't planning on more kisses he thought sadly.

She came over and kissed him. She didn't hate him. Now, they need to talk about what happened between them. This is probably why she prevented him from kissing her. He reassured himself. After all, she must attend her meeting with Chat Noir on time, and she needed to speak with him – Adrien - first. She had no idea they were the same person. Should he tell her? He wasn't sure how will she react to it, but he really wanted to do that.

"Ladybug, I have to-" He started, but she silenced him with her finger again.

Ladybug removed herself from Adrien hold and distance herself from him. She looked at him with an unreadable look "I should have guess you will be a good kisser." He blushed a bit and tried to respond, but Ladybug continued before he could. "Of course our only kiss would have been unforgettable even if that wasn't the case. You never forget your first true love kiss" Her words made his heart swell with happiness. True love? Was he dreaming? Yet, as the meaning of the rest of her sentence got to him, it seemed weird in Adrien's eye. Why 'only kiss'? He was more than willing to give her another, even more than just one.

His confusion was probably showing, since Ladybug immediately continued "I knew it is a coward and unfair move by my side, but I really needed the closure." She gave him an apologizing look. "I should have done it as my civilian self, but as I said, I am a coward, and I don't want to answer all your questions. This way it will end here and wouldn't develop into something it shouldn't. In addition, it will save both of us a lot of embarrassment."

"End here? A lot of embarrassment?" He almost felt embarrassed by how baffled he seemed and reacted, but he couldn't control himself enough to put up the unaffected model's mask. The love of his life just kissed him; he should feel over the moon, at the top of the world. Still, her words puzzled him and made his heart ached, as if it knew something his mind hadn't realized yet.

Ladybug gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how confused he became, due to her actions, but it seemed she wasn't going to clear things up for him. She turned away from him and walked toward his open window. She turned toward him once more as she reached the window, there was a bit of sadness in her eyes "It was nice while it lasted, but it is time to let go and move on." A new determination shined through her as she released her yoyo from her hips and spoke. "Farewell Adrien." And with those last words she swung out of his room.

Adrien felt that his legs can't carry him anymore as he collapsed on his bedroom floor.

"Kid, are you OK?" It was Plagg, obviously. He looked very concerned. Actually Adrien couldn't ever remember seeing Plagg that disturbed. "Don't worry kid; we will figure out a way to make her forgive you, " he continued.

"Forgive?" Adrien's voice was shaking and a bit dreamy. "Plagg she kissed me. Ladybug. The love of my life kissed me!" He turned his face in Plagg's direction. He had a dreamy expression, and his eyes were glazed. "She called me her first true love, and she thinks that I am a good kisser! I should be over the moon."

"Of course you will choose to focus on those details and completely miss the real meaning of this event," Plagg glared in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Adrien tried to ignore the rising pressure in his chest and a headache he was starting to develop, as he looked back at Plagg.

"You should be over the moon," Plagg mocked him with a disgusted face. "So why aren't you?" He glanced at him with a knowing look. Plagg paused for a few seconds, as if he was waiting for an answer, but then continued before Adrien could respond. "Maybe it is because you also heard her when she said she did it for closure and she wished you farewell."

Adrien knew that Plagg was right. In the back of his head, he knew it all alone. He also knew that if he will just stop and think about it everything will be obvious to him, but the pain in his chest and head made it too hard to think right now. He just wanted to lay down and that everything will pause for a little while. Things were too emotional and were moving too fast for him. He felt as if the world was spinning.

"What do you think she meant when she said farewell? Is she leaving Paris? Will she stop being Ladybug?" He asked Plagg.

"If she was leaving Paris or Tikki she wouldn't have been saying her goodbye to you as Adrien, but to you as Chat. No, she isn't leaving everything, just Adrien." Plagg was uncharacteristically serious and kept his look on the floor. It seemed as if he was expecting Adrien to fall apart any second, and honestly Adrien was working hard to keep his posture. Deep down in his subconscious, he knew why Plagg was so worried, but he pushed it out of his thought, refusing to understand.

"I am so confused right now" Right then his alarm started beeping. "Wow, I only have 20 minutes till I need to meet Ladybug, I must get going now. Plagg claws-"

"Wait, kid," Plagg stopped him. "Now you listen to me and listen closely." Adrien knew that when Plagg was that serious it was important.

Plagg glanced toward him "I know everything is confusing for you right now, but I need you to promise me two things about tonight. First, no matter how this evening will go you will keep your posture and under no circumstances will you reveal your identity to Ladybug."

Adrien wanted to argue with that, but before he could say a word Plagg continued, "She just told Adrien farewell. If you think that was bad, how will you respond if she will decide she doesn't want Chat in her life anymore either?" Adrien felt a chill running through his body from that thought alone. "Don't push her right now. Trust me it will end badly."

"OK Plagg. I will not reveal myself tonight under any circumstances. What is the 2nd thing?" Adrien asked with a defeated voice.

"Try to stay relaxed and most importantly, don't get Akumatized." Plagg continued with a soft voice. "If I understand what happened tonight correctly, this is going to be a very hard night for you, kid. I am sorry." He turned his look to the floor as if trying to hide some tears. But Plagg never cried, right?

"You understand? I am glad at least one of us does." Adrien tried to joke, but neither of them found it funny. "OK, I will do my best to keep my posture, identity and emotion in check, let's do it. Plagg claws out."

And in a flash of green light Chat Noir bolted out from his windows toward the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was so hard to write. I feel it isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I just can't bring myself to rewrite it again. Sorry. **

**I will highly appreciate some kind of feedback. Do you like the story? The writing? This is my first fanfic, and I am trying different things so some comments about what is good and what isn't, will go a long way. Thank you.**


	7. New Discoveries - Part I

**Summary: Ladybug and Chat are meeting to hear all about Ladybug new discoveries and revolutions. However, before they can do that Ladybug wants to clear the status of their relationships. Which leads Adrien to some new discoveries of his own.**

* * *

He landed on the upper railing of the Eiffel Tower with a soft touch. Ladybug was already waiting for him there. She hadn't noticed him yet. She stood there with her back toward him, and her face was turned to her right. He used the opportunity to look at her without her knowing.

She looked better. She still held a sad expression over her face. However, she seemed more relaxed than she was in the past couple of days. Her back was straight again and there was no more tears or depression in her eyes. Just a melancholic expression.

"Good evening m'lady," he turned to her, informing her about his presence.

"Good evening Kitty," she replied, turning toward him with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you for coming over."

"Of course," he answered with a dismissing movement of his hands. "You knew I would do anything for you." He gave her a soft smile with that, but winced a bit when he caught the needy tune of his own words. She looked at his eyes. Her soft smile melting away and there was sadness in her eyes. He knew that sadness, the sadness she felt when she knew she was hurting him.

"Oh Kitty…" she started, but he raised his right arm and stopped her right away.

"You said you wanted to talk about new discoveries you made?" He reminded her.

"Yes…" she started hesitatingly, but immediately stopped. "No!" She continued with determination in her eyes.

"No?" Adrien didn't know what to make of this response.

"No Chat. We are dancing around it long enough. We aren't going to ignore it anymore." Ladybug turned to him. "I know how you are feeling about me, and it is very hard for me to know you are suffering because of me." She continued.

He wanted to stop her again, but she completely ignored his attempt. "You are very dear to me, " she continued getting closer to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "It is important to me that you will know it." She breathed heavily. "You are my best friend." She moved her right hand to his face and browsed his cheek with her fingers. That felt nice and very relaxing. "You are probably the only one I can actually talk to nowadays, but that's beside the point..."

She trailed for a few seconds, and he thought hard trying to find what to say to that. Yet, she recollected herself before he figured what to say. " I do love you, just…"

"J-Just not in the way I want you to," he mumbled quietly. However, she could still hear him.

She hesitated for a second. "Honestly? I don't know. I never let myself go there, since… well, you know." She moved her hands from him and gestured toward the rest of the universe. "And maybe if circumstances were different…" she trailed off and dropped her head down, no longer looking in his eyes.

Adrien's heart started beaming faster. First the kiss, now this. What is going on? Did she figure him out? It didn't feel right, but something changed. He was certain of it, and he didn't know how to react. Yet, he must know for sure; he had to ask.

"If circumstances were different?" He eventually asked and got closer to her again, both afraid and excited to hear her answer.

She looked as he approached toward her, but stayed close. She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for an unpleasant reaction and looked back into his eyes. "I'm sorry Kitty, but I really can't see it working like that. We must keep our identity a secret in case one of us will be discovered by Hawk Moth, so we can't meet in our civilian lives." He nodded his head, gesturing his understanding of her point of view, and telling her to go on.

He couldn't fully agree with her about it, but they had enough fighting and arguing about this point to know that she had a valid point. And even more importantly, he knew he wouldn't be able to change her opinion in this matter. In addition, he felt like she is at a turning point and the last thing he wanted was to have this argument with her again.

"On the other hand, dating as superheroes won't work since we must be focused during Akuma fights and we can't really be seen together on other occasions without endangering ourselves even more." She looked softly at him, and he knew that arguing would be pointless.

Yet, as he thought about it, something became obvious – she didn't reject the option of them dating completely, only the option for that happening right now.

"So," Adrien put his right hand on her left forearm holding her softly. "You are saying that maybe one day after we will defeat Hawk Moth, you and I have a chance…"

The hope started blooming in his heart immediately. This was the closest he ever got to be with her. Now he just needed to find Hawk Moth as quickly as possible, and he could finally stop being lonely so much, since he would have her on his side as both Chat Noir and Adrien.

"It is a possibility," Ladybug cut through his words. "However, I don't want you to wait for that and hold your love life waiting for me." She pointed her right finger in his face and smiled trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Only God knows when we will finally defeat him. We have and are fighting for over a year and still nowhere closer, to reveal his identity, as we were when he first showed up."

She seemed a bit defeated as she pointed it out, as if wondering when it will ever be over. In addition, she was right again. He knew she was. It didn't make it any less painful.

"I understand," he responded eventually, after a few quiet minutes of regaining his composure. She immediately relaxed at the sound of his words. And only then it finally occurred to him how worried she was about his reaction to her words. He couldn't really blame her for worrying; he knew he had some extreme responses in the past. He felt a bit guilty knowing that and decided to try and improve his behavior.

"I will try," He continued as a response to her imploring look. "Yet, I promise nothing." He smirked at her, trying to make it all look like a bad joke and dull the bitterness of his words. He let go of her hand and moved a step away from her. "It might be a long time till we end Hawk Moth, and besides, I knew that you have that boy you are after." He tried to sound nonchalant about it.

Ladybug's bittersweet laughter surprised him, but the words that followed was even more shocking "That's no longer relevant," she blurted out with an un-mistaken sad expression.

A part of him wanted to glee and dance. His main competition for her heart was gone? And he thought this was a bad day! Is Ladybug's luck rubbing off on him? A kiss, a possibility of a future relationship and main competition gone. This was just too good to be true! On the other hand, he knew how she felt toward that boy, whoever he was. She must be in pain, and he couldn't feel happy while she was suffering.

"Don't tell me he rejected you. Is he an idiot?" He was deadly serious. He couldn't understand how she could fall in love with such an idiot. He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"No. I never confessed." She replied, letting him half hug her. "I just ended it. It was about time I'll wake up from this fantasy." She let her head lay on his shoulder for support.

He was confused. "If you have never confessed, how did you end it?" He asked her, extremely curious to hear her answer.

She turned her head away from his face to escape his stares, but he could still see her blush even through the mask. "Well, it is a bit embarrassing," she confessed, "and I probably shouldn't have done it." She sighted and raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. "But I couldn't help myself... and besides it is all your fault anyway." She smirked and glared at him almost challenging him to contradict her statement.

"My fault?" Adrien was confused. "What exactly did you do Bug, and how exactly is it my fault?" He amusingly asked smirking at her accusations.

Ladybug moved away from his hug, standing in front of him holding herself in a defensive position, as if she was waiting for him to judge her. "I swung by his room, as Ladybug, just before our meeting and kissed him." She dropped her head down again, winching a bit "I knew it was taking advantage of my miraculous, but…" she raised her head, turning it a bit to the left as she continued side watching his reaction. "As I said, it is your fault. You with all the 'used the mask' talk you gave me."

She kissed him. She. Kissed. Him. SHE. KISSED. THAT. BOY.

His heart beat strongly in his ears. He thought he was special, that Ladybug coming into his room and kissing him was special. Yet, now he knew she kissed someone else too.

"How many people did you kiss today as Ladybug?" The words left his mouth just as he thought about it, and without his awareness. He didn't mean to say it out loud. He winced a bit hearing the obvious jealousy in his voice. He hugged himself for comfort. Can he be more pathetic than that? Where were his filters?

"Only him." Ladybug said with hurt in her voice, looking at him with a confused face. "What kind of a girl do you think I am?" Now there was anger in her voice as she approached him poking him with her finger. "I don't go around and kiss people like that!".

She only kissed one person today? She only kissed the boy she likes? But she kissed him, Adrien. That means…

NO. FUCKING. HELL.

It is possible that… He couldn't even finish the thought in his own brain. It was just too good to be true.

He held his hands up in a gesture of surrendering. "I am sorry; I didn't mean it this way." He offered his apology.

"So what way did you mean it?" She was still angry at him, and she had any reason to, after all she wasn't aware that HE WAS THE BOY SHE KISSED. Hell, he still had a hard time believing it himself. Yet, Ladybug hasn't known Chat Noir was Adrien. He was certain of that now. And more than anything he wanted to explain it to her now, at this second, that his confusion was because he was the boy she kissed as Ladybug this evening before their meeting.

_"I need you to promise me two things about tonight. First, no matter how this evening will go you will keep your posture and under no circumstances will you reveal your identity to Ladybug."_

Plagg's words rang in his ears. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he gave his word, so he couldn't. Well, at least not tonight. He would have to calm her tonight, and tomorrow he will explain everything to her. By this time tomorrow they can be together. He held himself not to smile, knowing how badly it might look at this moment.

"I was just surprised," He decided to give her an honest respond without revealing his identity. "It doesn't sound like anything you will do, and my mouth said stupid things my brain never even intended."

Oddly enough, she seemed to accept it. Probably preferring to forgive rather than start an argument. He was grateful for that. He really didn't want to fight with her. The smart thing was to let it all go and try to talk to her again after she will have time to cool off, and he will have time to process everything. However, he couldn't stop. He had to know for sure. He needed her to say it out loud.

"So you kissed your crush today?" He smirked. "Was it everything you ever wanted it to be?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Everything I ever wanted it to be?! Did you even listen to what I said?" That wiped the smirk off his face. "Yes, I kissed my ex-crush, but it was a farewell kiss, so I can finally put this fantasy behind me."

Her words came to him like from a distance, like he was hearing her through the water, from deep under the sea.

Ex-crush farewell kiss

Ex-crush. EX-CRUSH.

EX EX EX EX

No! This can't be right! He can't lose her when he just found out he finally had her.

Suddenly he became aware that Ladybug was still talking to him. "… so I kissed him and then I left. Well, I first apologized to him, but I really felt I had to do it. I fantasized about kissing him for so long. I had to do it just once, so I would know how that felt, so I gave him a farewell kiss. I just really needed that…"

"Closure." He finished her sentence for her, finally understanding the scene that took place in his room earlier this night.

"Exactly." She gave him another look. "Are you alright Chat?" Then she face-palmed herself. "OMG I am an idiot," she murmured to herself. "Chat I am so sorry. I really shouldn't have talked with you of all people about it. I just gave you a full speech about why we can't be together, and then proceeded to tell you I kissed a different boy…"

"No!" He got closer to her and wrapped his hands around her in a tight hug. "It is OK, after all, we are friends first, right?"

"Right," her answer was firm, but as she lowered her hands from her face, he could see there was still hesitation in her eyes.

"Then I want you to feel free to talk to me about everything." He dropped his hands and gave her a pleading look.

Maybe if she would talk to him, he can find out why she gave up on Adrien and can convince her to give him another chance. He needed to understand why he was a fantasy and not a real option. Was it because he is famous?

"So, you said you were giving up on the fantasy? Why fantasy? Is he some kind of a hot celeb or something?" He smirked at her, as if teasing her. After all, he did promise Plagg he will keep his posture.

"Actually, he is quite known," she said hesitantly and took a step away from him, so he wouldn't be in her personal space anymore. "However, this isn't why I like him or why I called it a fantasy. I actually know him pretty well." There was a soft smile on her lips, but before Adrien could respond to her statement her smile froze and she continued with a sad expression. "Or at least that's what I used to think."

That last sentence stung, but Adrien decided to ignore it for now. He needed to know more, then maybe he could understand everything. She knows him pretty well?! That means he knows her too, right? Who could she be?

He took a step toward her, keeping her in arm's reach while still maintaining minimal personal space between them. "He is a celeb, but you know him well? Are you also a celeb in your civilian life?" He knew he was pushing the lines, but he just had to know.

"No. I know him from school." She answered immediately. "Actually, we are learning in the same class."

* * *

**AN: Well, it seems Adrien can't really stay oblivious anymore….**

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting way too long, and I wanted to publish something this week. I am already half finished with the next chapter, so I hope I will get it out for you soon.**


	8. New Discoveries - Part II

**A.N. So sorry about the delay. Life is very busy right now, and I really want to make sure the chapter is good enough.**

**Summary: Ladybug and Chat are continuing their conversation. Adrien has to face the harsh reality and try to understand Ladybug's point of view.**

* * *

"No. I know him from school." She answered immediately. "Actually, we are learning in the same class."

There are in the same class? SAME CLASS? And he didn't recognize her? How is it possible? He must have understood wrong, beside all the students in his class were Akumatized, right?

_A visual image of Alya flashed in his eyes. Alya was standing next to her seat, checking her blog through her phone._

_"As a matter of fact Adrien and Marinette were never Akumatized."_

Marinette was never Akumatized. Marinette WAS NEVER Akumatized!

Yet Marinette can't be Ladybug since…

She has a dark blue hair in pigtails - like Ladybug.

She has blue, deep eyes - like Ladybug.

Her height and body's structure are like Ladybug.

She is always nice and taking care of other people - like Ladybug.

She hates lairs - like Ladybug.

However, she and Ladybug had been seen together - in Timebreaker right before there were two ladybugs. He wanted to face-palmed himself at that thought. Aside from that incident she was never around when Ladybug appeared and vice verses.

But Marinette can't be Ladybug. She can't!

She always stutters around him. However, only around him... Ladybug was behaving weirdly around Adrien too, like that time with Gorizilla or Volfina…

No. It can't be! She was right next to him the entire year he would have noticed.

He could hear himself talking.

_"You're always helping people! ... That's why everyone wanted to help you organize the picnic! Today, for once, it was our turn to help you. **You're our everyday Ladybug"**_

But if she would have been Ladybug, Plagg would have said something or at least hint it!

_"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds"_

That was just Plagg teasing him, right? Right?!

Suddenly he could picture himself talking to Plagg.

_"That was right after the incident. Surely she cooled down during the evening," he answered Plagg accusation about Marinette anger. "Or that she spent the entire evening crying her eyes out and seeking comfort" came Plagg's uncharacteristic response._

Wasn't it exactly how he found Ladybug just the night before? Adrien could feel his head starting to hurt and hands starting to shake.

It had to be a coincidence! Marinette can't be Ladybug! Alya is her best friend. She would never talk to her like that! Ladybug said some nasty thing to Alya.

Yet, thinking about it Alya said some bad things to Marinette as well.

* * *

He could see Alya when she was pointing her finger to Marinette.

_"I am so disappointed in you Mari," Alya continued. "Stop throwing accusation without checking the facts first!"_

* * *

Ladybug was standing in Alya's room, glaring at her.

_"I trusted you to always be loyal to the truth and protect it. Yet, you have failed me." She turned her back to Alya as if knowing what her next words will do to the girl, "I am highly disappointed in you." Ladybug held her head high, still not looking in the girl's direction._

* * *

Alya whispered to Marinette in the classroom as she got up for Lila.

_"Good for you, girl. First step on the way to redemption with Lila."_

* * *

Ladybug responded to Alya promising to remove the faked news from her website.

_"Good, after all it is the first step on the way to redemption."_

* * *

OMG Ladybug used the exact same harsh words Alya used toward Marinette! That can't be a coincident. He couldn't deny it anymore Marinette was Ladybug.

He found out Ladybug identity! He felt the need to sit down. He felt hot and cold all at once. It was unbelievable. He always said he loves Ladybug and would love whoever she it under the mask, but finding out that under the mask was such a good friend and an amazing person like Marinette? That was just Miraculous.

He could feel the warmth spreading through him. He thought that his love to Ladybug was strong, but realizing she is Marinette did things to him. She wasn't just the strong, brave and amazing Ladybug. She was also the cute, shy, adorable and the always thinking of others Marinette. OMG Marinette is Ladybug. How will he ever be worthy of her?

Yet, suddenly, things started to click together and a horrible feeling started to sink in. No! No, no no. No way Marinette is Ladybug.

Marinette can't be Ladybug! First, he isn't that lucky, and second she can't, since that would mean he messed up big! He almost got Ladybug Akumatized! HE ALMOST GOT LADYBUG AKUMATIZED! And for what?! To prevent Lila from being angry? To get a few more hours of sleep? How could he ever sleep at night again, knowing he was so close to lose her to Hawk Moth?! It was his job to protect Ladybug. What kind of a Chat Noir was he?

Suddenly another memory flashed in front of his eyes. Ladybug was standing on the roof of his school, irritated.

_"She is supposed to be my best friend. My best friend! Yet, she has sided with that little narcissistic liar and she is disappointed in me?!" He could see the pain and hurt on her face as she looked back at him. "I don't even know how to respond to that." She released a cry. "And he… I actually thought he wanted to apologize. I was practically willing to forgive him on the spot." She sent a warning glance toward him, silently warning him not to respond to her unintended pun. "So what does he do next? Step all over my feeling. Again!" She buried her head in her hand in a move of frustration._

OMG she was talking about him and Alya. That was his Lady, his friend Marinette, hurting since she felt like both of them abandon her and betrayed her. Or was she his ex-friend? Does she hate him now? She does! She just gave him a farewell kiss, talk about him not being relevant anymore, mention new revolution...

She probably wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore! And he thought this might be a lucky day?! He should have known better. He felt sick in his stomach and could feel the world spinning. He really needed to sit down.

"Kitty are you alright?" Ladybug got him back to his senses with a concerned remark. Of course she will see right thought him and get worried about it. It was such a Marinette thing to do. Always paying attention to other's moods and worrying about them first.

"Of course m'lady!" He answered with a fake grin. "Why won't I be?" He took a deep breath and force the negative emotions and physical weakness away, trying to maintain his posture.

"You went all pale and looked like you were about to faint for a second," she was still concerned, although he could see that she relaxed when she noticed he was getting better. He had to maintain his posture! He promised Plagg he will.

Plagg… Now when he knew Marinette was Ladybug, everything made sense. Plagg was trying to warn him. Why didn't he listen? He wanted to hit himself, but not now. He can freak out later, at home. Right now he had to stay focused and try to fix the situation the best he could without revealing his identity, or that he figured hers.

If she will know he figured her identity, not only would she be angry at herself, but she would also figure him in seconds, and he couldn't let her know he was Adrien, not while she was still angry at him. She might refuse to work with him as Chat Noir! And given that she wasn't considering Adrien as a friend anymore, this was all he had for now. He could feel himself getting panic again. He took another deep breath and pushed it away again. Panic later! Now he needed to focus.

"So, your crush is a classmate?" he tried to get the conversation going again. He needed a way to understand how hurt she was. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he wanted desperately to convince her to forgive him as Adrien.

"Ex-crush, Chat." She pointed her finger in his direction. "I am moving on now."

Please don't, he whispered in his head. "But why?" He said out loud, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. True, he wasn't the best friend, but he will be better, he will make sure of that now. Beside he wasn't the worse of the people in their class, right? Why was she cutting him completely out? "What kind of a CAT-astrophic did he pull?" He specifically punned. Adrien never punned near Marinette, and now more than ever he needed her to not figure him out.

"It wasn't something he did. If anything, it somethings he didn't do," Ladybug – Marinette signed sadly and dropped her hands. "No, I can't blame him for this... It is actually my fault."

She stood there, looking defeated. She was looking at the floor, her hands hung from her body, and he could feel his heart breaking. He did it. His brave and strong lady – his cheerful, happy friend Marinette was sad and defeated all because of him.

"How exactly is he being an idiot counted as your fault?" She winced from the anger in his voice. Yes, he was angry. He was so angry at himself for hurting her, and he was angry at Marinette for blaming herself. Why was she so selfless?

"Chat, please…" she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down. Yet, it has been hard, he was so angry at himself and her too. Why won't she give him a chance? What did he do that was so wrong?

"It is my fault since I allow myself to hope," she continued mere seconds later moving away from him. "I always knew he didn't and doesn't love me." She held a finger to his face, preventing him from objecting to her words. "No chat. Please just let me finish." She begged him to keep his mouth shut. "I am not a fool. I know he never looked at me like that." She signed. "Yet, I have always assumed we were good friends. He always said I was a good friend, and I hoped… I really hoped I was more than just a friend for him." She walked to stand next to him and watch the view.

He wanted to protest, to tell her she was wrong, but he just couldn't. She was right. He always treated her as a friend, labeled her as a friend, denied having anything more than friendship with her. God, he even asked her to help him date Kagami! He wanted to kick himself so badly. Now that he knew, it seems so obvious that she is Ladybug. How did he miss it?

He nodded at her to continue. Even though he only treated her as a friend, he thought it was obvious she was a more than just a friend for him. She was one of his best friends!

"And you know something?" She continued evading his eyes. "It was enough. Really! Just knowing, we have a special friendship was enough for me." She sighed, "I could live without his romantic love, after all you can't force someone to love you like that. It hurt, but I was OK with that, since I thought I had his love, at least as a friend".

He felt jumpy. He wanted to walk from one side of the railing to the other, but he remained motionless. He needed to get his act together. He must fix things with her. She still considered him as a friend! This is good, right? He can work with this. Friends to lovers is a great dynamic! Still, something changed. She said it was enough before, so why it isn't anymore?

"You were satisfied with just his friendship, so what changed?" he was proud of himself for being able to converse with her so calmly. Inside his brain, he was screaming and mentally breaking.

"I found out I wasn't really his friend either-"

"Of course you are his friend, one of his best," he cut her off immediately, not understanding where this feeling was coming from.

"Chat, I understand you think highly of me, and I am flattered, but other people have other opinions on me, and it is their right. You don't know them, please don't decided you know how they feel." He wasn't blind to the pain in her voice and eyes this time. She stood there, so hurt, yet so proud and brave, it melted his heart. She was so wrong, but he couldn't tell her that without revealing his identity. He needed to shut up.

"I'm sorry m'lady. I just can't see how people don't want to be friends with you." He patted her shoulders this time, trying to comfort her. He really was puzzled by it. Did she really think she wasn't his friend?

"You will be surprised." There was bitterness in her voice as she moved away from him staring at the floor. Suddenly it occurred to him that he was wrong. Lila's lies hurt many people, and mostly Marinette. She made people stop being Marinette's friends. How could he be so blind to it till now?!

"You are the must paw-sume purr-son I know! And if anyone thinks differently, well it is his loss!" He tried to move closer to her. He needed to get a laugh out of her, or at least a smile.

"Well, that's kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you today," she hesitated. She stood determinedly all of a sudden with her hands on her hips. It was obvious she was more than willing to skip this conversation and move to the one she planned, but he couldn't allow it.

"Wait, before that conversation, why do you think he wasn't really your friend?" He must get some answers first. He knew now was probably the only chance he will get in a while.

She had taken a deep breath before she answered him. "OK, I will tell you. However, you must agree to let me finish my story before you speak again. Also, give me some time to think how to tell you without revealing my identity." Her hand went to the back of her head as if she was thinking about the best way to tell him the story.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her last statement. So instead, he just hugged himself and nodded.

"I am sure you already figured out I am having some problem with my classmates." She started. "Well, it all started because of one specific girl. Let's call her… let's call her X." Lila his brain completed. She started moving. She was pacing from one side of the floor to the other, much like he wanted to do.

As promised he kept his mouth shut and nodded.

"On the first day she came she told a lie about Ladybug - me. And this was how I knew she was lying. However, I couldn't prove it to anyone."

He wanted to ask her why it was so important to prove Lila was lying. However, he promised her, so he forced himself to sit down, watch her pacing and just wait while she gathered her thought and continued.

"Throughout the time she continued to lie about well-known people she claimed to be friends with. Some of them I actually know myself, and it was obvious she didn't" Like Jagged Stone, Adrien suddenly realized.

"Yet, you see the main problem wasn't just that she was lying to everyone, which was bad enough," Ladybug – Marinette continued. "The main problem was that she used those lies in order to manipulate other people to do whatever she wanted with zero considerations to how it will affect other people, including the people she was lying to, mostly."

"How did it hurt them?" He couldn't hold back from asking.

She glared at him for breaking his promise, but then rethinking about it, she cleared her throat and it seemed she decided to give him a proper answer. "To start," She lifted one finger in the air. "By giving them false information, she manipulated them to view situations differently than they normally would. Which resulted in them behaving differently than they would regularly. So basically, she robbed them of their free will and ability to make their own decisions."

He never thought about it this way, but now that she pointed it out, he couldn't stop thinking about all the things his friends did due to Lila lies that they would have never done otherwise.

"Secondly," she continued raising her 2nd finger. "She made them developed false hopes that she can help promote them. We ran into too many Akumas created by false hopes for you to not know how destructive it is."

Oh, he remembered alright, and she was right again. This was very dangerous. How come it never crossed his mind regarding Lila was beyond him.

"Third," she raised her 3rd finger. "When they will learn the truth, it will break their trust, making it very hard for them to trust new people they will meet in the future."

She wanted to expose Lila in order to protect their friends. He should have known it will be something like that. She was always taking care of her friends, he thought with guilt. He just didn't understand how those lies hurt anyone. Well, now after listening to her, he understood better.

"I can think of 10 more reasons, but that's beside the point." She waved her hands in a dismissing movement. "The reason why I am telling you all of that is because of this boy…"

"Your cru- ex-crush?" It almost killed him to say it. He hugged himself seeking for comfort while looking at Marinette, at Ladybug, – still pacing.

"Yes," she said with a sad smile. "Unlike the rest of my friends, he knew she was lying from the get-go."

"Oh, so he is an observant person." Adrien smirk toward Ladybug. "Well, this was good, right? So he was able to support you." He still didn't understand where she was going with this.

He didn't expect her to laugh. He didn't say anything funny, right?

"Observant?! OMG Chat, you have no idea…" She started to laugh again, obviously unable to control herself. He frowned at that. What was so funny? True, he wasn't the most observant person out there; after all he didn't figure her out. Still, she didn't know it, and she wasn't that observant herself, after all she didn't figure him out too! Although he was feeling gratitude for that.

"The only reason he figured her out," Ladybug continued "was because I, as Ladybug, outed her right in front of him at the very first day she came to our school." She paused for a second and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I shouldn't have done it. Yet, retrospectively I can't bring myself to regret it."

"And, about the supporting things," she continued as if just remembering he said that too. "Apparently I wasn't important enough for him to put up the effort." She dismissed her harsh words with a wave of her hands still pacing, but he couldn't ignore the bitterness in her voice.

Adrien gasped at that. How could she ever think that? She meant so much for him, even before he knew she was Ladybug! He would and will put up whatever effort needed!

"That can't be right!" He stated immediately. He stood up and went to stand in front of her, preventing her from pacing or moving away from him. He needed to see her face.

"Don't go there, Chat. Please!" She answered, waving her finger in front of his chest. "Don't claim you know what happened better than me. I was there, remember?"

I was there too, he wanted to scream at her. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and found it hard to breath. How could she think so badly of him?! He was there for her as much as he could! He went and sat next to her till Miss Bustier moved her around, he tried to talk to her and be friendly with her all the time. What more could he have done?!

"The fact he didn't help you expose her doesn't mean he did nothing to support you!" Could she really be that blind to his actions? "Maybe he didn't think that exposing her was the right course of actions?" He looked at her pleading her to understand. "I am sure he did the best he could to support you while following his own beliefs about the right way to deal with the situation."

She paused for a second. He anxiously waited for her response. After what, to Adrien, felt like forever, she gave him an unreadable look. "You are right," Ladybug finally, answered.

* * *

**A.N. Well, that was way longer than I thought it would, so I guess we will have to have a part III. **

**After rereading my work, I understand that this ending might be misleading, so just a head up – Chat is right, but Adrien is still on the black list, and Marinette will explain why in the next chapter.**

**Also, I love your comments and appreciate all of them (Sorry for taking the time to respond!). However, I haven't seen any chapter after ****Onichan****, so please no spoilers!**


	9. New Discoveries - Part III

**AN: And the conversation continued… Don't worry, it will end this chapter. I promise, no "New Discoveries - part IV"!**

**AN: I am so late with this chapter. I just can't justify myself. So I will just apologize. Busy real-life, no time to write, etc. However, I promise – I will finish this story. Please just have a bit of patience with me.**

**As a compensation you are getting a longer and much loaded chapter. I worked hard on this one and I really hope you will like it.**

**AN: This chapter contains a small spoiler to Oni-Chan **

* * *

"The fact he didn't help you expose her doesn't mean he did nothing to support you!" Could she really be that blind to his actions? "Maybe he didn't think that exposing her was the right course of actions?" He looked at her pleading her to understand. "I am sure he did the best he could to support you while following his own beliefs about the right way to deal with the situation."

She paused for a second. He anxiously waited for her response. After what, to Adrien, felt like forever, she gave him an unreadable look. "You are right," Ladybug finally, answered.

He was confused. He was right? What does that mean? Did she agree with him now? Did he make her understand?

"That was exactly what I thought at that time," Ladybug continued, relaxing her stand. "As I told you, he is somewhat famous. In addition, his father kept him isolated from other people most of his life. So obviously, his life experience and tools to deal with social problems are quite different than most people."

Well, he couldn't argue with that. "So…" He stated hesitatingly.

"I wasn't finished," ladybug cut him. A bit of stress returning to her stance showing she was annoyed by his interruption. "As I was saying – obviously, as a famous person, he is used to newspapers spreading lies about him. Unfortunately, he failed to understand the difference between the situations and tried to use his experience in dealing with tabloids, in order to deal with Li—X". She took a breath to recover from her almost slip. "However, that was the wrong way to deal with the situation." She finished.

Adrien relaxed a bit once he could see she wasn't really angry at him, at least not with Chat him. "Why?" he asked. He honestly thought it was a good plan at that time. Yet, he has known she was a much better planner than him, and he was curious to understand her reasoning.

"The situations are completely different!" She looked a bit shocked, as if not understanding how he didn't understand it himself. "Do you really need me to list the differences?" She asked in a mucking tone.

Chat nodded his head. As she said, he was isolated, maybe he chose the wrong path, but he wanted to understand why. This way, maybe, he could learn for the future. Also, he still needed to understand how he had done her wrong. He had to make Marinette forgive him.

"OK." She breathed out, and looked concentrated toward the floor, obviously organizing her thoughts. "I'll start with the obvious – most people don't believe what they read in the tabloids, they knew most of it is false information." She lifted her head and gave him a smirk "Just like how they claim to know things about the two of us." He smiled back at her remembering some of the more scandalized stuff that was written about him, as both Chat and Adrien.

"And even if some people choose to believe these lies – they are usually strangers that don't know the subject of the article personally. This isn't the case with X. She is a girl that lies to people about their friends, and they believe her. Making her lies much more devastating" She watched him from the side, trying to judge his reaction. However, Chat kept his model smile on. So she moved on. "So unlike tabloid lies, her lies actually hurt people." He winced on that one, remembering his own words to Marinette in the past.

"My second point is about the effectiveness of fighting the lies. It is pointless to fight the tabloid lies." He perk-up hearing this point, he knew she would understand it is pointless to fight it. "Since they don't care about their reputation, they work on quantity, not quality. If one person will stop believing them and buying them – they have 10 new people instead, so they don't care. At most they can republish themselves under a new name, fooling people to believe it is a new journal. Also, if you will fight one lie today – tomorrow they will make another – it is an endless pointless fight."

"So, what you are saying…" He started, only to be cut in the middle of his sentence.

"Again, I didn't finish!" She glared at him. He sat down, she obviously wasn't going to stop till she will finish, so he might as well just sit and listen, after all, he was the one asking for her answer.

When she was satisfied with his quiet listening, she stood there, just in front of him and continued while swagging her hands as if to strengthen her points. "And just as in my first point – this isn't the case with X." He wanted to argue with her, but bitten his lips and waited instead, he knew she will explain herself shortly.

"X is only one person, with a very limited audience, any person that stop trusting her is one less person to manipulate. She can't republish herself or get new people to manipulate that easily. In addition, the only reason others believe her lies is because she has a clear record – a good reputation. If people will start questioning her – they will question all of her stories, demanding proofs and making it impossible for her to continue." She took a break to breathe. And Chat was speechless. That point never occurred to him!

He never thought about how very easy it was to actually stop Lila. She said so many things they could easily prove to be false, and then people would stop believing her.

"What I am saying," Ladybug continued, tearing Adrien from his inner thoughts. "X could have been easily stopped, and her lies cause actual pain and hurt. It was obvious from the start, and this is why I wanted to stop her when it just started."

She knew. Ladybug, Marinette, knew it would end badly, so why didn't she…? "So why didn't you?" He asked, a bit breathless from understanding how badly he misjudged the situation.

"He asked me not to." She answered immediately. "I knew it was a terrible idea. One I would probably come to regret. However, he was so concerned about her feeling, and despite knowing he failed to understand how much it will hurt other people… " she sighed. "Let's just say – he asked, and I couldn't refuse his request."

Adrien wanted to hit himself. It was all his fault. All this pain and suffering Marinette had to go through, almost getting Akumatized! All the pain his other friends are going through right now, and it was all because of his terrible advice. What was he even thinking giving her advice about social stuff when he was so inexperienced?! He really should learn to shut up.

Something was probably showing on his face, since Ladybug sat next to him and hold his hand tightly. "No. I am not angry at him for that." She announced, making him wonder if she can read him that easily. "He made a bad call. It can happen to all of us. His heart was in the right place. And this is the important thing."

He swallowed slowly and waited. He wanted to be certain she said all she wanted before he would ask the question its answer he was dreading. "So…" He trailed for a few seconds, gaining his facade back. "If his heart is in the right place, and it is all that matter, "he took one last breath, shielding himself. "Why are you giving up on him?"

She sat there for a few seconds, face down, lost in thought, almost as if she was reliving a memory. A very disturbing memory if her body language was any indication. She let go of his hand and snuggle into herself. She folded her legs underneath her body, wrapped her hands around herself and took a deep breath before she turned her face back to him. He felt bad for making her suffer again and was terrified to hear her answer. However, he had to know.

"As I said, that was exactly what I thought at that time," her eyes started wandering around, as if she was searching for an Akuma. "I thought it was very noble of him to 'take the high road'." Adrien flinched hearing these words, he regretted them so much right now. Thankfully, it seems Ladybug didn't notice. Marinette was in her own world of memories at that moment.

"I knew it would end badly, but I admired his innocent belief in people. Even someone like X…" She hesitated for a second before adding in an unsecured voice "Or his father..." That burned even more. Mostly, because he knew she was right. His father was terrible, but a small piece of him couldn't let go of the hope that deep down his father does care about him, and will one-day change for the better. He tilted his head to his right, trying to stay focused on her words.

She sighed again. "When he told me that as long as the two of us know the truth it is enough…" She trailed. "… I was flattered. I really was. To know he thought so highly of me … I thought I was special to him. That he put the two of us into a group against all the others. Like we are some kind of a team." We are, he wanted to tell her. Just you and me vs. the universe, he said in his head. She shook her head with regret. Almost as if contradicting his inner thoughts.

"But then something else happened." She regained her composure, as if putting all the bad memories behind her and moving forward. He wanted so badly to be able to do the same. He wanted so badly to hug her. Yet, he has remained seated next to her. Staying quiet in fear of what will leave his mouth if he will just attempt to speak.

"X pulled a new trick, and that got two of the people he cares about in his household in troubles and one of his friends Akumatized. I won't disclose which one for obvious reasons." Kagami he realized immediately. Ladybug was talking about Kagami been Akumatized into Oni-Chan.

"You should have seen his reaction to that." She glared at one of the near commercial billboards that were showing a picture of his civilian alter-ego in the distance. "Mister 'higher road' my ass." There was hurt and anger in her eyes. "When the people he really cared about got hurt, he told the girl off and warned her that she will pay if she hurt the people he cares about."

She nodded her head and looked into the distance. Her hands clanked so hard he was sure her fingers were probably white under her gloves. "So when she hurts me, I should take the high road, but when she hurts his friends she gets a harsh warning and the 'don't mess with me' treatment."

She turned her head toward him, challenging him with her look "Now please explain to me how he did the best he could to support me, and how important I am to him."

Adrien felt all the air knocked out if his lungs. This was terrible. Her reasoning was logical. As an outsider, he would have agreed with her conclusions. However, in the inside, he knew he never meant it like that. He really messed-up this time, and he had no idea how to fix it.

Marinette misinterpreted his silence and continued, "As I said, I wasn't that important to him, so he didn't put up the effort. It was painful and hurt a lot, but eventually I had to accept it. I couldn't force him to see me as something he doesn't want me to be. And I deserve better than holding the torch just to get a few crumbs here and there, so it was time to move on." She stopped and sadly chuckle for a few seconds as a new thought ran into her head. "Who am I kidding? It was time to move on a long time ago."

Adrien turned his face toward her. "Maybe you misinterpreted his reaction?" He had to at least try to fix it.

"How?" She was genuinely curious to hear his answer. There was hope in her eyes. As if she was hoping he will give her a new insight. A new, less painful meaning to all that she experienced. "What else could he meant"

"Maybe he knew how strong you are, and knew you won't let yourself get Akumatized over someone that insignificant such as X. He knew how smart, generous, and patience you are and knew your good-heart…"

"Just stop right here Chat!" She cut him off again, swagging her hands to sign him to stop. There was pain in her eyes now. He wanted to slam his head on a brick wall. How did he hurt her again? Why can't he say the right things just one time?!

"What you are saying is that he knew I won't get Akumatized, and that I will forgive people, so It was OK for me to get hurt?!" The look on her face spoke volumes. Her body was shaking. She stood up, putting distance between them and wrapping her hands around her body. Almost as if she was trying to put a physical distance between herself and his words.

"So basically, he knows me so well, but doesn't care about how I am feeling, and how painful situations are to me, as long as I don't get Akumatized and the status-quo is kept…" she shuddered as she spoke, and Adrien felt as if ice was starting to cover his heart. When she put it like that… OMG, how did he never realized any of the things she told him today? Maybe she was right, maybe he was that oblivious.

"Chat, did you even listen to what you just said?" She shuddered again. "Thanks for the idea, but I prefer to think he just doesn't notice me at all, then thinking of him as a total jerk. I have enough of that with X." He couldn't argue with that. He also preferred her to think of him as an oblivious fool than a jerk.

He sat there miserably, not knowing what to say. He was losing her, but he had no idea how to prevent that from happening or how to fix the situation. Every new idea that popped into his head just seemed as a way to make things worse.

"You knew, " Ladybug frightened him from his depressed state of mind. "You didn't give me the most obvious reason as to why this boy should have told me to leave X alone." She had a small, sad smile on her face, and he knew what she wanted him to ask. He also knew he wouldn't like the answer. However, he had to maintain his façade. Chat Noir was always a curious kitty. And besides, it wasn't as if this night can get anyway worse right? So he asked.

"Um, really? So M'lady... " He turned his head up toward her and looked right into her blue deep eyes. He gave her his most brighten false model smile and asked. "What claw-full reason did I miss?"

She gave him her pierce look and answered with a sad tone, "He should have said that I don't need to bother worrying about the lies she was spreading about me, since my real friends will never believe them. That my real friends will always listen to my version too."

He was grateful he was already sitting. It would have hurt less if she would actually punch him. What was he supposed to say now? As Chat, talking with Ladybug, he knew his answer was that maybe her so-called friends weren't really real friends. However, he was also Adrien talking to Marinette, and he just couldn't tell her that Alya, Nino, Alix, Max, Kim, Rose and everyone else weren't her friends. He couldn't tell her he wasn't her friend. True, they made a terrible mistake, but he wanted desperately that she will give them one more chance. Yet, she has still been waiting for a response.

He got back on his feet. He felt he must stand up. "Um..." He started, not really knowing what to say. "M-maybe t-they…" He trailed away again stuttering.

"The mighty Cat Noir finally out of words?!" She teased him. "Don't worry, Chat, I am not asking you to find an excuse for their non-friendly attitude. I already know that this is my fault." She concluded with a gloomy face.

His eye widened in shock. Her fault?! "Why is it your fault?" He tried, but could still hear the anger in his own voice. His hands clanked. He hated that she blamed herself for it. He already felt bad enough as it was.

"Ho, I have always known it was my fault, but only today I realized why." She made a 'wait' symbol with her hands, gesturing him to wait till she will finish talking. "If one of your friends wrong you – you can think he is a jerk. If two chosen to cross you – You think they aligned against you. However, when all of your friends" She was using her fingers to make a quotation mark on the word friends. "turn against you – you must take personal responsibility." She turned and walked to the railing and lean on it, watching Paris night lights with wonder in her eyes.

He couldn't argue with her logic, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand what she did that could have caused it. Then her words clicked something in his mind. He cleared his throat. "You said you realized the reason today, was that the realization you had on that school's roof?"

"Yes." She turned a small smile toward him, and then turned back to look at the night lights. "Well, actually more in the classroom, when the teacher thanked me and said they will try to fix things with Marinette."

He didn't like where that conversation was going. He could clearly remember Ladybug's response to Miss Bustier about Marinette not wanting to fix things. And now, knowing who was behind Ladybug's mask he was terrified that she still meant that.

"The reason why I have no real friends," she continued, "is because I forgot what real friendship is all about." She turned back to look at him at that. Noticing his confused stare, she sighed and moved closer to him.

She sat down and pet the floor next to her for him to sit too. He sat next to her and let her lay her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to have her sitting there with him. And yet, so surreal considering the topic of their conversation.

"I was never a popular student," she continued bravely. "Till last year, I never even tried to have real friends." She sighed again. "I know it might be hard to believe it, but I was highly insecure and consistently bullied by another student in my class." Chloe, he thought. No wonder she was so suspicion of him in their first meeting as Adrien and Marinette. After all, he was classified as Chloe's close friend.

She carried on unaware of Adrien's inner trembles. "At the beginning of this year, a new girl joined my class. An amazing girl that wouldn't let my insecurity to push her away. We clicked immediately." Alya, he realized. Marinette took a deep breath and composed herself. "And I guess for a while we were real friends, best friends even. However, at the same time we were chosen to be the city's heroes and that was both a huge blessing and huge curse for my friendships."

"Of course," He cut her out here. He completely understood her. "It is hard to maintain a friendship when you need to sometimes disappear and you can't even explain why. However, why was it a blessing?"

"Well, that was part of it," Ladybug answered, "but not what I meant. Please let me explain it in my way. OK?"

He nodded and sat quietly smelling her shampoo and trying to understand how come he never realized before that Ladybug and Marinette smell exactly the same.

"The blessing was that it was a huge boost to my self-esteem. I started to believe in myself, and suddenly discovered it was easy to make new friends and hangout with people. The curse was that it made me forget the real meaning of friendship. I forgot that friendship is a two ways street."

She stopped for air. Adrien stilled. She finally was telling him everything. He was eager to understand.

"Becoming Ladybug made me feel that I always have to do better, be better, consistently strive for better. As Ladybug I had to be perfect. I couldn't be petty, jealous, angry or mean. I always had to smile, be happy and generous." She shook her head trying to organized her thought. "And unfortunately, I started to behave like that without the mask as well."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped her eyes. Only then it hit him that she was crying. Adrien put his arms around her petite frame and hug her strongly. Trying to make her understand he was there for her. She relaxed into his embrace and continued talking.

"As a superhero, your relationships with non-heroes aren't equal. They can't be equal. You don't expect them to pay you back for your help, by helping you. You are the one with the power, and they are powerless. However, real friendship it always about giving and getting back equally. Of course you don't give and receive the same things, but you give and receive love equality. You help your friend in one thing, and he is helping you in another. This is the basis of it all."

She sighed again, still tearing. He wiped her tears this time and put his hand on her head, guiding it to lay back on his shoulder while using his other hand to tighten her body to his own in a fierce hug.

She had leaned in for a few seconds before she regained talking.

"But that was my mistake. Trying to be better all the time, I tried to give whatever I could to my friends. Yet, at the same time, I wasn't expecting them to give me back anything, just like I never expected to get anything in return for saving Paris. Even when they actually did something back, I had been always so overwhelmed and thankful. I practically taught them that they are entitled to get whatever they want from me and give nothing in return. I have hidden all the anger, fear and hurt away. All the imperfect feeling I wasn't supposed to have as Ladybug..."

She moved away from him and lifted her head. Her eyes were bright with sadness, but determined as well.

"I started to behave like Ladybug toward my friends too... toward anyone in my life actually." a sad laughter escaped her lips surprising both of them. "He... that boy…"

"The one you liked?" He hated to use past tense, but he couldn't escape the truth. Not while she so bravely confessed all her pain to him.

"Yes," Marinette answered. "He even called me their everyday L-Superhero" she changed the phrasing in the last minute, probably still afraid of exposing her identity. He remembered calling her that. It was such a beautiful afternoon; he yearned to be able to go back to these naïve times.

Chat smirked and raised his left eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she smirked back. "I thought it was funny at that time." She confessed to his mortification. "Still, looking at it now, I understand he was right. I was their everyday superhero. I gave, and saved, and expected nothing in return. I wasn't their friend at that time. I am not their friend anymore..." She trailed.

"But I am sure they don't think so," He answered, he really didn't want this idea to be her final conclusion.

"You are right; they don't think so." She answered back. "However, that doesn't change the fact that this is how they are behaving. And it doesn't change the fact that neither of them know me anymore. Heck, I am not sure I know myself anymore." She took a big breath and stood up.

"I guess I needed to let everything out as Ladybug in order to understand." She paused for a second and continued. "I am not Ladybug! Yes, Ladybug is a part of me, but a very small part of me. A part that must be perfect at all time. However, I am not Ladybug. I don't wear the mask all the time, and no one knows who I am" He held himself from correcting her. Now wasn't the time.

"Which means," she continued, unaware of Adrien hesitation, "that I don't have to be perfect all the time! I thought I had to. I tried to be. And it was exhausting." He knew exactly how she felt. He could totally relate.

"I was so busy being perfect all the time that I lost myself. I am so used to do what other people want, that I am not sure what I want anymore. Worse, it took so much out of me that I left myself exposed to Akumas! And eventually, when I broke down, I did it as Ladybug – the one time I really do have to be perfect – I blow it all." She lowered her head in shame.

"No, you had every right," He stated. He won't let her feel Ashamed for it.

"That is right. I had every right, but Ladybug didn't." She sighed and shook her head. "This is why I wanted us to have this talk," She looked back to him, so serious, and still he could see her affection and care toward him in her eyes. Almost as if she knew how painful this conversation was to him as well.

He stood up and went to stand next to her keeping only a small distance between them. He didn't know if he did it since she needed the closeness, or since he needed it, but at that moment it wasn't really important. He stood there and waited, letting her decide when was she willing to move on with the conversation.

"That evening we met, and you offer me to use the mask as a gateway," She said looking directly into his eyes, " You said you are facing a similar situation. That you are hiding your true self unless you are Chat."

He nodded quietly, not trusting his voice.

"Don't you think it is ironic that we are only our true selves, while we are wearing our masks? How terrible it is to discover that both of us wear metaphorical masks all the times? That only when we wear a real mask we allowed ourselves to reveal our true nature?"

"Well, at least we have that." Chat answered gloomily. "We can be truthful with one another." He offered her a fragile smile.

"No." Her voice was strong now, determined. "I am sorry, Chat. But this isn't good enough for me anymore. I don't know what is going on in your life, or what price you will have to pay to be your true self, so I am not judging you for your choices. However, I know the price I am paying right now for living behind a mask, and I can't keep on paying it. I won't."

He breathed out sharply. What did she mean by that? Was she going to give up being Ladybug? "What are you saying M'lady?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I am saying that Ladybug will remain the perfect superhero she must be. When the mask will be on – it will be on. However, when the mask will go off – I will be me. The real me. The not perfect, sometimes angry, sad, hurt, petty me. I will be the me that demand a friendship to be a two-way road, like it is supposed to be, and people that won't respect that – have no place in my life anymore." She smiled now, regaining her normal, few months ago, smile.

"Heck," she continued. "I think it is even my duty to do that. As Ladybug, I must maintain myself and protect myself too. So from now on I am going to demand what I deserve. And my past so called friends are more than welcome to stick with X, I don't really need them. I will probably be better off not wasting my energy on them." Adrien winced at that one, but couldn't argue.

"Fuck the high road. Now I am taking the me-comes-first road", that burned. Yet, Chat stood still. He just has to hold on for just a little bit more before he will allow himself to break down. Just not in front of her. He won't be able to explain it to her without revealing himself, and that wasn't an option ATM.

"So..." His voice was a bit harsh, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "So what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow," She answered eagerly, as if just waiting for him to question her, "I will go to school as me. They will probably all be shocked, but I don't care. I will do what will feel good to me, without worrying if that might upset someone or get him Akumatized. Akumas are Ladybug's problem, and Ladybug will take care of them if needed. But they shouldn't dictate all my life." She smiles toward him again and gestured with her hands.

"Tomorrow," she continued. "I won't rethink everything 10 times just to make sure I keep everyone happy. If they aren't happy – it is their problem."

She looked at him. "Tomorrow it will be about me. Finding out what makes me happy. It will be about learning to know myself again." She sadly smiled looking at him. "It isn't healthy to hide so much in our civilians' life. The Ladybug and Chat Noir's masks are there for a reason. It defends us. Not just from Hawk Moth, but also from the universe having irrational expectations from us in our civilian lives, just because we are also superheroes. This is why the heroes need to be perfect, while the real us are free to be our flawed selves."

He looked at her considering her words. It was obvious she put a lot of thought into it. And it sounded about right. Yet, how was he supposed to explain to her his condition with his father? The fact he just couldn't be himself as Adrien? He lowered his head in shame. He wasn't that strong. He wasn't willing to pay the price of going against his father. He had composed himself quickly before she will notice his distress.

"I am worrying about you Chaton," she continued when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything. "This isn't healthy for you. I just wish I could help you. I wish I could set you free to be yourself."

"But you are." He said eventually. "You are the only person I am allowed to be myself with." He gave her his best smile, the real one. "As long as we have our talks and I can be myself around you – I know I will be OK for now."

Ladybug gave him a sad look and sighed. "You can always be yourself with me Chaton, and I will always be myself with you. Deal?"

"Deal! Pound it?" he offered his fist and she happily pound while giggling. It was such a beautiful Marinette giggling.

"OK, so I guess I will go home now. I need to get some sleep before my big transformation tomorrow." She looked at him judging his reaction to her pun.

He gave her a small smile. "A nice start, but you really need to work on the delivering," he smirked.

"Good night Chat," She smiled back.

"Good night M'lady" He dramatically bowed and watch her yoyo away.

* * *

Adrien entered his room through his window. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he learned about his lady this evening. His lady – his Marinette. Could he really call her 'his' anymore? That thought hit him hard.

He could feel his entire body trembling. He forced himself to fall on his bed and release his transformation through his clinching teeth. He then proceeded to lay there trembling and holding himself, trying to prevent himself from completely falling apart.

Plagg hovered next to him, uncharacteristically quiet for a few minutes, just watching him.

"OK kid. I get it. You had a rough night with many hard to digest revolutions."

"I lost her," Adrien couldn't prevent himself from sobbing anymore. He snuggled into himself and bended his head toward his stomach. He could feel the tears on his face, and his entire body was shaking.

"No." Plagg shook his head slowly. "You never had her. She never loved you. You said it yourself – you aren't Adrien. She fell in love with a mask. Just like you never loved her. You fell in love with her mask. You don't really know each other."

Adrien lifted his head and stared at Plagg shocked. "Is... Is n-now that t-time you offer c-cheese instead of g-girls again?" He asked, surprised and having a sneaking suspicion, trying to hold his sobs.

"If only you would have listened," Plagg snorted and wagged his hands. "No. Not this time." He hovered closer to Adrien and stroke his left cheek while explaining.

"You are actually not in such a bad place, kid" He tried to explain. "She is angry at you. However, she doesn't hate you. So, now that she isn't delusions by your false mask – she might actually get to know the real you. If you let her, of course. It is up to you." Adrien was still shocked that Plagg was actually giving him advices that didn't include cheese in them.

"She also said she will be the real her from now on, so you can take that opportunity to get to know her better." Adrien listened closely to Plagg's words it was rare for him to actually be so useful. "Maybe eventually, this will even strengthen your friendship. Since, let's face it, as Adrien and Marinette you aren't really close." Plagg actually had a point here. Adrien felt a bit better. However, he still felt like his world was coming to an end.

"So this is how this is going to happen," Plagg stated. "I am giving you an hour to grieve. In the next hour you are going to cry and sob and shout for as hard as you want. I will stay near you on Akuma watch and will cataclysm every Akuma that will try to get to you." He gave Adrien a meaningful look.

"However, once this hour is over - this is it. You must stop with this grieving. You will have one more hour to plan how it is you are going to fix everything. Now, I know planning is not really your strong side, and you prefer Ladybug to do that, but you don't really have a choice here. So find a way to fix things between the two of you and rebuild your relationship as civilians." There was a hard look in Plagg eyes. That wasn't an advice, Adrien suddenly understood, that was an order. He must find a way to fix it.

"And then go to sleep." Plagg continued. "Knowing Ladybug – we are going to have a day full of surprises tomorrow." He whimpered a little. "Tiki and her chosen, always so hyperactive."

Plagg was right. He needed to find a plan, and he must sleep. However, first he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He heard a noise that sounded like a wounded animal. It took him a second to realize he was the one making that sound, he was crumbling. This day was long and hard. One of the hardest days in his life. Probably only rivaled by the day he lost his mother.

He will make a plan, and he will sleep. But now he needed to cry.

* * *

**AN: we are nearing the end...**

**I really hope you like the story & will appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
